Perte de contrôle
by PickAShoe
Summary: - Granger, j'ai besoin de ton aide. - Je pensais qu'un grand garçon comme toi était capable de se maîtriser. Garde le contrôle Malefoy. "La maîtrise de soi c'est la capacité à contrôler ses émotions."
1. Chapter 1 Panique

_Me revoilà pour, cette fois, non pas un OS mais une fiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

Septembre 1996 :

Le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver en gare, des centaines d'élèves plus ou moins âgés regardaient la locomotive qui allait les emmener loin de leurs familles et de leurs proches durant plus de neuf mois. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer un certain contraste parmi ces élèves, les futurs premières années demeuraient tout excités à l'idée de se retrouver dans le fameux château. Ils riaient, chantaient et ne tenaient plus en place. Comme chaque année l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la gare de King Cross était incroyablement joviale.

En revanche, certains élèves plus expérimentés tels que Drago Malefoy se demandaient encore ce qu'ils fichaient ici. Ce dernier était persuadé que Poudlard n'était rien d'autre qu'une vieille baraque où l'on apprenait la magie. Et encore, la magie, il aurait pu l'apprendre auprès de ses parents. Son père lui avait d'ailleurs proposé un arrangement au cours de l'été, cela avait enchanté le jeune homme qui se faisait une joie de rester au Manoir durant le reste de sa scolarité. Cependant sa mère n'était pas de cet avis, elle restait convaincue des bienfaits de Poudlard et avait contraint son fils à subir une année supplémentaire dans cette école de malheur.

Il n'était pas difficile d'apercevoir une lueur de dégoût sur le visage du jeune blond, il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être entouré de gamins, probablement tous des futurs Poufsouffles. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas accompagné à la gare cette année, il avait préféré venir seul, d'autant plus qu'il était loin d'être proche de ses « géniteurs » comme il les appelait.

Lorsque le train eu enfin ouvert ses portes, le Serpentard entra dans l'un des wagons dans lequel il avait pour habitude de s'asseoir. Il prit sa place habituelle et planta son regard sur la vitre qui se trouvait à sa gauche examinant chaque étudiants un par un dans le but de trouver des visages familiers. Il ne vit que des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, les étudiants de Serpentards avaient déjà du monter à l'intérieur de la locomotive, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Une fois confortablement installé, le jeune homme releva la tête et aperçut ses amis Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui se placèrent juste en face de lui. Les trois amis ne prirent même pas la peine de se saluer laissant un lourd silence envahir le wagon.

Le jeune blond ne fut en aucun cas gêné par ce manque de conversation, au contraire il appréciait le fait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Cependant ce moment de plaisance allait vite être gâché par la Serpentard qui lui faisait face.

« Encore une année en compagnie du vieux fou… »Soupira Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Des grognements s'échappèrent de la bouche de Drago. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : le fait de parler de l'autre barbu ou que cette cruche de Parkinson ait rompu le silence de sa voix stridente.

« Il paraît qu'il aurait engagé un autre professeur pour les cours de potions. Répondit Blaise en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu es sûr de ça? Rétorqua Pansy perplexe.

\- Oui, mon père m'en a parlé, ce qui veut dire que Rogue serait susceptible d'avoir le poste de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour embellir cette journée pourrie. » S'extasia Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après ce bref échange, le silence monopolisa de nouveau l'environnement, le regard de Drago n'avait pas quitté la vitre, il n'attendait qu'une chose : se retrouver dans son dortoir, loin de tous ces bons à rien, pour enfin dormir.

« Drago? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas? Demanda Blaise, légèrement contrarié que son ami n'ait pas réagit à la nouvelle qu'il avait annoncé.

\- Hum? Répliqua le blond sans prendre la peine de relever son regard.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à la conversation. Si tu pouvais éviter de faire la gueule toutes les demi-heures, ça pourrait être agréable, merci.»

Drago releva sa tête, plongea ses yeux polaires dans ceux de son ami et commença à contracter sa mâchoire. Le jeune homme paraissait excédé. Il était Drago Malefoy tout de même, un des sorciers les plus influents de sa génération, comment était-il possible que quelqu'un lui manque de respect ?

« Je te demande pardon Zabini ? Répète un peu pour voir ? Maintenant toi et Parkinson vous allez la fermer. C'est clair ? »

Le brun se tût immédiatement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ouvrir un conflit avec le Prince des Serpentards, sa propre réputation lui tenait trop à cœur. En effet Blaise était considéré comme le bras droit de Drago, ils se connaissaient depuis le plus jeune âge et il était rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre. Cependant depuis quelques temps le blond était devenu distant préférant la solitude à la compagnie de son plus vieil allié. Le métis vivait à présent dans l'ombre de son ami, il avait appris à accepter cette situation même si les débuts furent délicats.

Personne n'avait compris pourquoi Drago était devenu si fermé, il avait, certes, toujours manifesté un certain mépris et une certaine arrogance envers les autres qu'il considérait comme inférieurs mais ces derniers temps il avait développé une sorte d'aversion pour autrui. Lorsqu'il était jeune, le blond était très porté sur la moquerie, probablement pour se donner un genre de mauvais garçon. Aujourd'hui la moquerie avait fait place à la cruauté. Désormais les mots qu'il prononçait produisaient un effet bien plus brutal qu'auparavant, il aurait fallu être fou pour s'attiser les foudres du jeune homme.

Il n'y avait, cependant, eu aucun élément déclencheur à ce changement de comportement, Drago lui même n'avait pas su interpréter ce retournement mental, il se sentait juste incompris. Il avait du faire face à un grand nombre de questions cet été de la part de sa mère mais le jeune homme avait toujours refusé d'y répondre. Le seul qui le laissait en paix était son père, jamais il n'avait paru inquiet ou déboussolé par le mutisme de son fils.

Le Serpentard était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque le train s'immobilisa, il regarda la vitre à sa gauche et remarqua que la nuit était tombée. Le trajet lui avait paru à la fois court et interminable. Il était à la fois affligé et ravi d'être arriver. Ses pensées étaient contradictoires, cela lui arrivait fréquemment ces temps-ci. Il n'arrivait même plus à contrôler son propre esprit. Tout lui semblait confus, il ne savait pas si tous ces changement étaient éphémères ou au contraire permanents. Peut-être allait-il vivre dans la confusion jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Ou bien, du jour au lendemain, tout ce désordre psychologique allait enfin prendre fin ? Ses réflexions lui donnaient un mal de tête effroyable, il avait tellement hâte de retrouver ses draps en soie pour pouvoir se reposer une bonne fois pour toute. Malheureusement pour lui, il allait d'abord, devoir subir l'épreuve du festin que lui réservait ce cher Dumbledore.

oOo

Le repas avait commencé, le directeur avait énoncé son discours, discours que Drago connaissait sur le bout des doigts pour l'avoir entendu prés de six fois et les élèves papotaient de manière animée autour des différentes tables se trouvant dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs demeuraient toujours les mêmes à l'exception du nouvel enseignant de potions : Horace Slughorn. C'était un vieil homme plutôt petit qui respirait la joie de vivre à des kilomètres et qui avait l'air de manquer sérieusement d'autorité. Le simple fait d'examiner ce nouvel arrivant énerva profondément le Serpentard. Ce dernier n'aimait pas les personnes joviales, cela l'exaspérait plus que tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la moitié de la population sur Terre ressentait le besoin d'afficher son bonheur alors que lui, était loin d'être heureux.

Blaise avait donc vu juste, Rogue avait enfin été nommé professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Le jeune homme était donc persuadé d'avoir de bonnes notes dans cette matière dorénavant ce qui lui remonta quelque peu le moral.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tablées qui lui faisaient face. Les Serdaigles avait l'air captivés par l'animation qui régnait dans la pièce, leurs yeux étaient fixés sur le nouveau professeur qui leur avait été présenté. Le Serpentard était convaincu qu'ils pensaient déjà aux cours du lendemain. C'était bien leur genre.

Son regard dévia ensuite sur la table des Poufsouffles. Il était inutile de commenter leur table : ces bons à rien ne changeraient jamais de toute façon. Selon Drago leurs capacités magiques étaient égales à celles des moldus et des Sang-De-Bourbe c'est à dire quasiment inefficaces.

C'est au moment où Drago était prêt à analyser la tables des Gryffondors que la jeune femme à ses côtés décida de lui adresser la parole.

« Drago ?

\- Daphné.

\- Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, tout va bien ?

\- Oui très bien, merci. Tu peux retourner à tes occupation. Cracha-t-il

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton alors que j'essaie simplement d'être gentille avec toi ? Répliqua-t-elle vexée de la réflexion de son camarade.

\- Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi tu décides soudainement de m'emmerder alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé ? »

Les poings de Drago s'étaient brutalement serrés, sa mâchoire s'était contractée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Les élèves présents à la table des Serpentards avaient cessé toute activité et restaient interdits face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le blond aurait voulu les frapper un par un juste pour qu'ils arrêtent de le fixer tel un animal de foire. Sentant toute l'attention sur lui, le jeune homme prit l'initiative de fusiller des yeux tous les Serpentards qui avait eu assez de courage pour oser le dévisager. Imposant le respect, le blond se détendit et commença à déguster le contenu de son assiette. Une fois son repas terminé, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle commune afin de se relaxer. Sur son chemin il entendit quelques murmures provenant d'élèves de première années, il se promit de leur régler leur compte le lendemain.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, le jeune homme s'assit sur son fauteuil favori et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, il était nécessaire qu'il souffle un peu, les conditions étaient des plus favorables étant donné que la pièce demeurait déserte. Son crâne lui faisait énormément mal, il avait l'impression qu'un marteau s'était attaqué à son cerveau, cela devait cesser immédiatement sinon il péterait littéralement un plomb. La douleur se fit de plus en plus insupportable, son corps se mit à trembler et son souffle devint subitement saccadé. Il décida de se lever et d'ouvrir une fenêtre afin de prendre un peu l'air, des perles de sueurs avaient commencé à couler sur son front, il se sentait étouffer dans cette pièce comme si tout l'oxygène environnant avait soudain disparu.

Drago se sentit partir, il devait à tout prix garder le contrôle, un Malefoy devait toujours maîtriser la situation. Le problème c'est qu'à ce moment précis, le jeune blond ne maîtriser absolument pas la situation, il était aux bords de la folie. La douleur qui s'était installé dans sa tête se dupliqua, il prit alors le premier objet qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision et le jeta violemment au sol. Il avait besoin de tout détruire comme si cela lui permettrait de soulager son mal-être.

Le Serpentard se laissa tomber au sol et entama de crier, sa voix était cassée par les larmes qui commençaient à étouffer sa gorge et les tremblements qui avaient intégré son corps se transformèrent en convulsions. Son état était désastreux, pourquoi lui ? Jamais il n'avait vécu une telle humiliation, il arrivait à ressentir de la pitié envers lui même, il se méprisait tellement en cet instant. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit alors qu'il était en train de pousser un énième cri de douleur, Drago aperçut alors un visage familier, Daphné Greengrass se tenait devant lui, elle laissa échapper une exclamation d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit le corps du jeune homme, à terre.

Daphné se hâta d'approcher le jeune homme, elle appela Blaise et Pansy afin qu'ils puissent l'aider à soulever le corps quasiment inerte du jeune Malefoy. Lorsque les deux autres Serpentards arrivèrent dans la pièce, ils ne comprirent pas comment Drago avait pu en arriver là. Ils relevèrent le blond et l'emmenèrent précipitamment à l'infirmerie de l'école. Durant le trajet les convulsions du jeune homme n'avaient cessé d'augmenter, les palpitations de son cœur étaient étrangement lentes alors que son rythme respiratoire amplifiait de seconde en seconde. Le blond bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et sentit son esprit quitter son corps. Il allait dormir, il fallait qu'il dorme.

oOo

Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il enfonça sa tête contre son oreiller, il se sentait bien, tellement mieux que la veille. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur son corps était comme anesthésié. Il ne détachait pas son regard du plafond de la pièce, il avait encore envie de dormir, mais sa soif de sommeil fût interrompu par Mme Pomfresh.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous êtes réveillé.

\- Bien observé. » Répondit-il sur le ton narquois qui lui était propre.

L'infirmière ne releva pas et s'approcha de son chevet.

« Je vais vous servir votre petit déjeuner dans moins d'un quart d'heure, soyez prêt.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier soir ?

-Et bien Monsieur Malefoy, je dois vous avouer que c'est bien la première fois que je soigne un tel cas. Vous trembliez, transpiriez et votre rythme cardiaque demeurait très aléatoire. Je pense que vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse très exagérée.

\- Exagérée ? Comment ça exagérée ? Dit-il, non sans dissocier son regard du plafond.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vous ai donné une potion anti douleur qui devrait vous soulager pendant plusieurs heures, en attendant d'aller en cours cet après midi, Miss Granger s'occupera de vous. »

Granger ? Comment ça Granger ? Pourquoi la Sang-De-Bourbe s'occuperait de lui ? Le jeune homme pivota sa tête vers la gauche et aperçut une chevelure brune abondante, de grands yeux chocolats ainsi qu'une cravate rouge et or. C'était bel et bien réel, Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout se tenait à côté de lui et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer toute sa matinée avec elle.

 _Donnez moi votre avis ! :) Une petite review ?_


	2. Chapter 2 Exaspération

_Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'essaie de publier un chapitre par semaine cependant il est possible que j'en poste deux. Tout dépend de mon rythme d'écriture qui est plutôt aléatoire !_

Comme chaque année, le discours de Dumbledore était somptueux, Hermione observait le vieil homme avec admiration, elle était subjuguée par la sagesse dont il faisait preuve au quotidien. Il était son modèle. La brune buvait chaque mot que le sorcier prononçait, elle était tellement fière que Poudlard ait un directeur aussi tolérant, compréhensif et humain. Elle ne comprenait pas tous les élèves qui s'amusaient à le critiquer, ces crétins devaient simplement être jaloux. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Une fois le discours terminé, la jeune femme applaudit avec entrain, elle fut imitée peu de temps après par ses camarades de Gryffondor. La seconde qui suivit tout cet enthousiasme, des dizaines de plats, tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, apparurent sur les tables des quatre maisons de l'école. L'ami d'Hermione, Ronald Weasley se précipita sur la nourriture afin de remplir son estomac qui avait crié famine pendant la totalité du trajet en train.

« Enfin ! J'ai attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience ! S'exclama le rouquin, la bouche pleine de haricots.

\- Ronald, tu ne penses qu'à manger. C'est à peine si tu as écouté le discours de Dumbledore. Répondit la jeune sorcière, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il nous répète le même discours chaque année, on est au courant qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite !

\- Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas à répéter la même chose si certains élèves respectaient le règlement à la lettre. »

Hermione avait bien entendu posé ses yeux sur Harry Potter, son meilleur ami qui avait dû violer les consignes de l'école prés d'une dizaine de fois.

« Hermione, les cours n'ont même pas commencé que tu commences déjà à faire ta rabat joie. Détend-toi ! Et profite du festin. Lui conseilla le brun, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal à être studieuse, je m'inquiète pour mon avenir c'est tout. »

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Ils la connaissaient si bien, elle avait tendance à s'inquiéter beaucoup trop pour ses notes même si elle demeurait la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'est jamais connu.

Très vite, la discussion se porta sur le nouveau professeur qui venait d'arriver.

« Alors, quelles sont vos premières impressions sur ce Slughorn ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse d'entendre l'avis de ses camarades.

\- Eh bien j'en pense que je vais peut-être avoir la moyenne en potions cette année ! S'extasia Ron, la bouche toujours pleine de haricots.

\- Tu auras peut-être la moyenne en potions cette année, mais c'est moins sûr que tu l'aie en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ! Rétorqua Harry

\- Merci Harry pour cette intervention… vraiment ! »

Hermione et Harry terminèrent leur repas, cependant le ventre sur pattes qui leur servait d'ami entamait tout juste le dessert ce qui exaspéra profondément la jeune sorcière. En attendant que Ron finisse son assiette, elle jeta un œil aux autres tablées. Elle aperçut immédiatement une grande effervescence chez les Serpentards. Son regard se posa sur un certain blond aux yeux gris, il semblait être d'humeur massacrante. Cela ne l'étonna pas étant donné que le jeune homme était connu pour son caractère peu amène, elle pensa qu'il avait encore dû faire un caprice comme lui seul savait les faire. Néanmoins elle fut surprise de le voir partir en trombe, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée.

La brune oublia bien vite cet incident car Ginny Weasley qui était assise à sa gauche l'interpella.

« J'ai hâte qu'on aille aux dortoirs ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! » S'écria la rouquine dont le visage était rayonnant

Hermione s'approcha de son ami, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu veux dire… à propos d'Harry ? »

Son interlocutrice ne fut pas capable de dire quoi que soit, le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues suffit à Hermione à comprendre que la réponse était affirmative.

Quand tout le monde eut enfin fini son repas, les Gryffondors s'orientèrent vers les escaliers en pierre afin de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Sur le chemin, Ron commença à chahuter Hermione dans le but de la taquiner, la jeune femme n'appréciant guère ce comportement s'énerva au quart de tour.

« Ron ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu as quel âge ?!

\- Détend-toi un peu voyons. Tu veux toujours casser l'ambiance . Râla Ron.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises ! »

Ne prenant pas compte des plaintes de sa camarade, le rouquin continua son petit jeu et entreprit de tirer les cheveux de la brune. Cette dernière décida de se venger et se jeta sur son ami afin de le bousculer. Les deux protagonistes entamèrent une dispute relativement violente, Harry et Ginny essayant en vain de les séparer. La colère d'Hermione ne fit qu'accroître son agressivité, elle cracha à la figure de Ron et lui frappa brutalement l'épaule.

Choqué par l'intervention de sa camarade, le roux ne contrôlant plus sa force ni sa rage, l'attrapa par les épaules avant de la plaquer contre le mur en pierre le plus proche. Le dos d'Hermione cogna durement contre la façade, elle entendit alors un bruit sourd et réalisa ensuite que sa cheville avait gravement enflé. Sous le choc, la jeune sorcière ne ressentit aucune douleur, c'est lorsqu'elle tenta de se mettre debout qu'elle comprit que sa cheville était cassée. La souffrance se fit de plus en plus présente si bien qu'elle prit sa baguette pour soigner la blessure elle même, en vain.

Ron s'inquiéta de suite pour son amie qui était visiblement blessée, il s'approcha doucement de la Gryffondor afin de vérifier si elle allait bien.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu me demandes si tout va bien ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! A ton avis Ronald? Tu viens de me pousser, ma cheville est peut être cassée et toi la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est de me demander si tout va bien ? Réfléchis un peu ! Non tout ne va pas bien, à qui la faute ? »

La jeune sorcière semblait furieuse. Sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien surtout lorsqu'elle tentait de se mettre debout. Elle avait l'impression que son pied entier avait été broyé. De plus son dos, qui avait claqué contre le mur en pierre, lui paraissait être complètement endolori. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé son ami capable de faire une telle chose, elle le haïssait, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le faire souffrir autant qu'elle pouvait souffrir.

La brune reprit lentement ses esprits et essaya de se calmer, elle ferma les yeux et respira très lentement. Elle luttait cependant pour garder son sang froid. Au bout de quelques minutes sa raison reprit le dessus sur ses émotions. Elle décida alors de tourner les talons sans adresser un seul regard à ses compagnons.

Hermione boitait affreusement, son pied raclait le sol glacé de l'école et à chaque nouveau pas elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas laisser la douleur submerger son corps. La jeune Gryffondor s'était déjà bien éloignée dans le couloir quand elle entendit quelqu'un criait au loin.

« Hermione, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie … »

Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille, c'était Harry. Ce dernier lui courrait après pour lui offrir son aide, néanmoins la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à accepter son renfort.

« Non tu crois ? Merci à Harry Potter ou plutôt Monsieur l'Elu pour cette intervention. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai d'ailleurs besoin d'aucun de vous. Maintenant fichez moi la paix. »

La sorcière se retourna laissant un Harry complètement désemparé. Elle s'enfonça dans le couloir obscur afin d'arriver devant l'infirmerie.

Arrivée devant la porte en bois, elle frappa trois fois et entra dans la pièce. Mme Pomfresh se hâta vers la jeune fille et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des lits présents dans la salle.

« Miss Granger, que vous est-il arrivé ?, vous êtes dans un piteux état.

\- Rien de bien grave, je suis juste tombée dans l'escalier en pierre. Mentit-elle.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard ce soir, mais vous êtes déjà la deuxième personne qui arrive ici dans un état plus que désastreux.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Malefoy est arrivé il y dix minutes et je peux vous confirmer qu'il était assez mal en point.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Questionna Hermione, les yeux exorbités.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus Miss Granger. A présent allongez vous, je vais m'occuper de votre cheville.

La jeune femme ne discuta pas, s'enroula dans les draps de son lit et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Le lendemain matin la Gryffondor se réveilla de bonne heure, sa cheville ne lui faisait plus du tout mal, Mme Pomfresh avait dû s'occuper d'elle pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle sourit à l'infirmière qui venait lui apporter son petit déjeuner, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim mais se força de manger un peu pour affronter la journée de cours qui l'attendait.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, l'infirmerie était exactement identique de celle de ses souvenirs. Tous les lits étaient inoccupés à l'exception du sien et d'un autre à l'autre bout de la pièce, probablement celui de Malefoy. Ce dernier était encore endormi, la jeune femme pensa qu'il n'aurait certainement pas l'intention de se rendre en cours aujourd'hui. Elle soupira quand elle vit le corps du blond se tortiller dans ses draps, elle ne supportait le fait d'être dans la même pièce que ce serpent.

La brune trépignait d'impatience de sortir d'ici pour assister au cours de potion d'autant plus qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir son nouveau professeur.

La sorcière était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Mme Pomfresh intervint pour la ramener à la réalité.

« Miss Granger, je vois que votre état s'est bien amélioré. Votre cheville n'a plus aucun hématome et je constate que votre moral à l'air au beau fixe.

\- En effet, merci pour tout. Cela veut dire que je peux retourner à mon dortoir ?

\- Oui, vous seriez tout à fait capable de vous lever pour vous rendre en cours, cependant j'aurais un service à vous demander. »

La Gryffondor jeta un regard perplexe à l'infirmière, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi elle pourrait l'aider.

« Et, en quoi consisterait ce service ?

\- Monsieur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'assister Mme Chourave toute la matinée, il est important que nous trouvions ensemble un remède contre les morsures de vampire. Nous étudions ce remède depuis plusieurs années et nous sommes sur le point de concrétiser notre projet. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demanderais de vous occuper de Monsieur Malefoy jusqu'à mon retour et…

\- Pardon ? M'occuper de Malefoy ? Mais je n'ai aucune compétence en médicomagie, comment voulez vous que je prenne soin de lui ? D'autant plus que nous sommes ennemis et que je dois me rendre en cours d'en moins d'une heure. »

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle devait s'occuper de Malefoy et la simple idée de rester à moins de dix mètres de ce peroxydé lui donnait la nausée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, le directeur a approuvé le fait que vous loupiez vos cours du matin. Vous êtes l'élève la plus sûre de toute cette école et la mieux placée pour mettre vos différents avec Monsieur Malefoy de côté pendant quelques heures. Je vous laisserais une dose de potion anti douleur à administrer au jeune homme. Il est impératif que vous la lui faîtes boire avant dix heures.

\- Très bien, je ferai du mieux que je pourrais. »

Hermione n'était pas du tout enchantée de passer tout son temps avec la fouine, cependant elle ne pouvait pas refuser la proposition de Mme Pomfresh, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de décevoir son entourage.

La Gryffondor se leva et se mit, sans un bruit, à gauche du lit du Serpentard puis elle attendit que Mme Pomfresh lui explique que sa matinée allait être quelque peu mouvementée. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le blond ne réalise qu'il était, effectivement, sur le point de subir un long moment en sa compagnie.

Le regard que lui jeta Malefoy était glacial, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et dents étaient serrées. A cet instant le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines, elle était terrifiée par l'image que reflétait son ennemi. L'infirmière apporta au sorcier son petit déjeuner et disparut derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

Hermione était désormais seule, avec pour unique compagnie, son rival de toujours.

Un lourd silence se mit en place, aucun des deux sorciers ne voulait prendre la parole, Hermione entreprit alors de briser la glace.

« Alors Malefoy, comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?

\- En quoi ça te regardes au juste ? Ferme la, ta voix m'insupporte Sang-De-Bourbe. »

La brune n'en revenait pas, comment ce petit con avait-il osé l'insulter alors qu'elle devait s'occuper de lui. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire et répliqua froidement :

« Tu vas éviter les insultes Malefoy. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me retrouver coincée avec toi plus de quatre heures ?

\- La ferme ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête. »

Hermione se tût immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les hostilités avec la fouine, elle était déjà bien agacée comme ça. Elle passa alors plus de deux heures à ne rien faire, toutes ses affaires étant restées dans son dortoir, elle n'avait pas d'autres occupations que de faire les cents pas le long de l'infirmerie. Elle repensait à cet imbécile de Ron. C'était lui qui lui avait gâché sa soirée en plus de sa journée, elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner, il pouvait toujours rêver.

La respiration saccadée de Malefoy la sortit de ses songes, le Serpentard était devenu tout pâle et des perles du sueurs coulaient sur son front. La jeune femme se rappela les dires de l'infirmière et lui donna la potion anti douleur. Le blond la but d'un trait et commença à se calmer. Hermione ne sut comment interpréter la situation, son ennemi semblait réellement souffrant. Elle s'approcha de lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui balança autoritairement :

« Malefoy, il nous reste encore deux heures ensemble, alors tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive. »

 _Voilà voilà, une petite review ? Bisous bisous;)_


	3. Chapter 3 Excuses

_Chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il sera divertissant !. Il y a une scène de dramione !. Peut être que certains d'entre vous en attendaient une ^^ Donnez moi votre avis hein !_

 _(Désolée pour l'euphorie, je viens d'apprendre que je passais en 3_ _e_ _année de licence LEA)_

A cet instant Drago aurait pu tuer Granger. Cette petite furie l'insupportait au plus haut point, il aurait été capable de lui arracher ses dents de castor et de la frapper jusqu'au sang. Cependant le jeune homme était exténué et voulait garder le peu de force qui lui restait pour la journée qui l'attendait.

Il se contenta alors de se rallonger confortablement, ignorant la Gryffondor qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme attendait une réponse alors qu'un petit sourire narquois se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres fines. La brune devint subitement rouge de colère, elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots sans bégayer.

« Mal...Malefoy !

\- Va mourir. »Dit-il en lui jetant un regard polaire.

La mâchoire de Drago s'était une nouvelle fois contractée, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas adhérer à la présence de cette idiote, rester avec elle, deux heures de plus, relevait du calvaire. Le Serpentard remarqua que les membres de son ennemie tremblaient, il avait réussi à lui faire peur. Ce n'était pas un exploit étant donné qu'il aurait été capable de terrifier n'importe quel Mangemort qui se respecte. Néanmoins le jeune sorcier était plutôt fier de lui et ne put s'empêcher de considérer le courage des Gryffondors comme légendaire.

Le jeune homme examina Granger du regard, ses cheveux étaient affreux, elle aurait tout de même pu prendre la peine de les coiffer ce matin. Son uniforme quant à lui, demeurait dix fois trop grand pour son gabarit. Merlin qu'il la trouvait laide, elle n'avait décidément rien pour elle. Il pouvait lire une pointe d'affolement dans ses yeux, la jeune femme semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le Serpentard se délecta de cette situation, il était en position de force et cela le réconforta.

Drago ferma les yeux pour profiter du silence qui s'était installé dans l'infirmerie, il se sentait bien, du moins il se sentait mieux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps, jamais de sa vie il n'avait réagi d'une telle manière. Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à maîtriser son esprit ainsi que son corps. Il se sentait tellement stupide, c'est pour cela qu'il se promit intérieurement de toujours garder le contrôle à l'avenir. Plus jamais il ne se rabaisserait comme il avait pu le faire la veille.

Le plus humiliant était quand même le fait que Granger l'ait aidé quelques minutes auparavant. La Sang-De-Bourbe l'avait sorti d'une position plutôt embarrassante. A cette pensée le blond ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager intensément la jeune femme. Il lui envoyait des éclairs métalliques. Il ressentait le besoin de la faire souffrir, jamais elle ne devrait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce.

Elle était déstabilisée, le Serpentard pouvait le sentir. Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser ses prunelles argentées. La panique était en train de la dévorer.

« C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? Dit-elle en reprenant contenance.

\- Écoute moi pauvre fille, si jamais j'apprends que tu as raconté à tes petits copains ce qu'il est arrivé tout à l'heure dans cette même pièce, je te tue. Compris ? »

La voix qu'avait employé Drago était terrifiante, son timbre de voix était grave et semblable à celui d'un tueur en série.

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne.

\- C'est ça. Maintenant tu la fermes.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Mais tu prends pour qui ? »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Drago comprit que la Gryffondor n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de parler, il pouvait lire l'appréhension naissante qui recouvrait son visage. Il aimait le fait qu'elle ait peur de lui mais il éprouvait l'envie d'intensifier la chose.

Le Serpentard se leva de son lit et s'orienta lentement vers la jeune femme la faisant reculer droit vers le mur le plus proche. Il se rapprocha de la sorcière ne laissant qu'un infime espace entre leurs deux visages.

« Je te déconseille fortement de prendre autant de liberté avec moi. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Granger.

\- Tu..tu ne me fais pas peur. Rétorqua la brune.

\- Ah non ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es devenue blanche et pourquoi tu trembles comme une feuille ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tais-toi Malefoy. »

Ce fut les mots de trop. La fureur avait posséder l'âme de Drago, il serra les poings avant de plaquer Granger contre le mur. Il tordit son poignet sans se préoccuper des plaintes de la jeune femme, il voulait la détruire. Le blond surprit la Gryffondor tenter de le gifler, cependant ses réflexes furent très agiles et il parvint à stopper la main de sa victime avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur son visage céleste.

« Arrête… arrête... »

La sorcière se tordait de douleur, des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Drago comptait bien la démolir moralement, il était en train de lui donner une leçon qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Il entreprit ensuite d'écraser le cou de son souffre-douleur à l'aide de sa main gauche. La brune était en train de suffoquer, sa respiration se hachait de seconde en seconde et son corps ne tenait plus debout, elle commençait à lâcher prise.

Voyant le visage de Granger devenir bleu, le Serpentard relâcha son emprise non sans lui lancer un regard glacial.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais à me donner des ordres. La prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clément. Compris Sang-De-Bourbe ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, le sorcier retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Il était persuadé que cette imbécile de Granger ne l'emmerderait pas de sitôt. Il n'avait dorénavant qu'une seule envie : dormir. Il ferma ses yeux en espérant que le sommeil le rattrape vite. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste un peu de silence pour pouvoir se relaxer en paix.

Il laissa alors ses pensées contrôler son cerveau, il pensa à Daphné, peut-être avait-il été trop dur avec elle lors du festin ? Après tout il s'était toujours bien entendu avec elle et cette dernière était loin d'être aussi dérangeante que Pansy. Elle était même plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était mince, ni trop grande ni trop petite. Oui le Serpentard était certain qu'elle représentait son idéal féminin. Alors pourquoi avait-il réagit aussi violemment lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole ? Il irait la voir dès qu'il sortirait de l'infirmerie afin de pouvoir s'expliquer.

Le blond était en train de rêvasser, ses songes étant tournés vers sa jolie Serpentard. Il réalisa qu'elle était tout de même la seule personne avec qui il était resté un tant soit peu amical. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Il ne comprenait rien, décidément il était devenu très versatile ces temps-ci.

Il était aux portes du sommeil lorsqu'un bruit étrange le fit revenir à la réalité. Ce bruissement attira de suite son attention, il se releva silencieusement afin de percevoir la cause de son réveil. Et c'est là qu'il comprit : Granger pleurait, ses reniflements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et de petits gémissements s'échappaient futilement de sa bouche. Il la trouva pathétique et ne méritait que son mépris le plus profond. Le jeune sorcier se recoucha et cria d'une voix arrogante :

« Silence. J'essaie de dormir. Garde tes pleurs pour ton dortoir pauvre fille. »

Drago ne reçut aucune réponse.

Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent, elle semblait réellement mal en point mais le blond s'en fichait comme de son premier gallion. Il décida alors de jeter un sort de silence afin de cesser cet enfer auditif.

Le calme avait enfin reprit le contrôle de l'espace environnant. Le jeune homme partirait bientôt de cet endroit de malheur, bientôt il rejoindrait la Grande Salle pour se mettre à table auprès de ses amis. Il irait voir Daphné et lui donnerait des explications dignes d'un Malefoy. Tout redeviendrait normal dans peu de temps. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, cependant son instinct lui indiquait que Mme Pomfresh ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Il avait vu juste, un quart d'heure après avoir pensé à l'infirmière, cette dernière déboula dans la pièce à toute vitesse. Elle se dirigea vers Drago qui la regardait un une pointe d'arrogance dans les yeux.

« Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, tout c'est bien passé ? »

Comme à son habitude, le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de répondre, cependant l'infirmière fut très surprise de ne pas entendre le son de la voix de la jeune brune, cette dernière étant toujours sous l'emprise du sort de silence.

« Miss Granger ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'infirmière, très inquiète.

\- A votre avis. Réfléchissez une seconde, elle ne vous répondra pas. Et vous vous faîtes appeler infirmière… J'aurais plutôt honte à votre place. Répondit Drago, insolant comme jamais.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Annulez immédiatement ce sort de silence, votre comportement sera, de plus, signalé au directeur.

\- Quelle autorité. Vous me feriez presque peur. »

Drago avait rétorqué sa dernière réplique non sans une once d'ironie. Il jeta le contre sort sur Granger, se leva tout en prenant ses affaires et se hâta vers la sortie. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder Granger, il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

oOo

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Drago eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que ses deux amis Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson se jetèrent littéralement sur lui.

« Oh Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'étais tellement inquiète de ne pas te voir en cours ce matin. » Pansy avait l'air d'une folle même si cela ne faisait seulement que quatorze heures qu'elle n'avait pas vu le blond.

« Calme-toi Pansy. Tu me donnes déjà un mal de crâne. »

La jeune femme se tût sur le coup. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que le Serpentard retourne à l'infirmerie par sa faute.

Blaise regarda fixement son ami, il voulait des explications. Drago, comprit où voulait en venir le métis, il soupira et lui lança plus calmement :

« T'en fais pas Blaise. Je t'expliquerai mais pas maintenant, j'ai envie de souffler pour le moment. »

Son camarade acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'assit aux côtés de Pansy pour déguster son repas.

Drago attirait tous les regards des Serpentards, leur prince avait tout de même évité toute une matinée de cours et ils auraient souhaité en connaître les raisons.

Le blond venait d'entamer son jus de citrouille lorsqu'il aperçut Daphné passer les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle était rayonnante, ses cheveux blonds avaient été soigneusement peignés, son uniforme épousait parfaitement ses formes et ses yeux bleus, maquillés, contrastaient merveilleusement avec sa peau pâle. Rien à voir avec Granger. Drago ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la jolie blonde, il en était presque intimidé, une première pour un Malefoy.

La Serpentard, quant à elle, ne s'intéressa pas le moins du monde au jeune sorcier, elle était probablement toujours vexée de sa réflexion de la veille. Comment pouvait-elle l'ignorer ainsi ? Il était temps que le beau blond use de ses charmes. Il finit de boire son verre avant de se relever et de se hâter vers sa jolie proie.

Le sorcier arriva près de la belle blonde et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Daphné ne réagit pas. Il dût alors réitérer son action pour qu'elle digne enfin lever la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour Daphné. Dit le jeune homme tout en esquissant un sourire forcé.

\- Oh un revenant. » Répondit-elle.

Le blond n'apprécia guerre le ton qu'elle avait employé cependant il ne répliqua pas. Il devait faire un effort, le but de son intervention n'étant pas qu'elle le déteste.

\- Je pourrais te parler ? Demanda-il

\- Vas-y parle. »

La Serpentard avait croisé les bras et semblait fermée à n'importe quelle négociation.

\- En privé. Juste toi et moi, tu saisis ?

\- Oui je saisis. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'en ai envie. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, merci. »

Elle avait employé exactement les mêmes mots qu'il lui avait balancés à la figure lors du festin de rentrée. Drago ne se découragea pas pour autant, il prit le bras de Daphné et la traîna hors de la Grande Salle. La jeune femme ne se plaint même pas de l'attitude du Serpentard, cela lui prouva alors qu'elle était sûrement ouverte à la discussion.

Une fois sortis, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur les marches du premier escalier qu'ils virent. Ils se regardèrent durant un long moment avant que la blonde ne daigne enfin prendre la parole.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler. Répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Merci, j'avais cru comprendre. Cracha-t-elle en levant les yeux.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais… je suis désolé pour hier. Pour t'avoir répondu comme je l'ai fait. »

Ça lui arrachait la bouche de s'excuser. Il se sentait dans une position délicate. Et si elle n'acceptait pas ses excuses ? Merlin il deviendrait la risée de tout Poudlard, tous les élèves le verraient comme un être fragile et il ne se ferait plus respecter. Mais pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée d'aller parler à Daphné ? Il s'était montré bien stupide.

« Drago Malefoy qui s'excuse ? C'est une première ! Que quelqu'un appelle la Gazette du Sorcier ! » Répondit la Serpentarde, le sourire aux lèvres.

La conversation prit de suite fin. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent durant un long moment puis rejoignirent les autres élèves de l'école dans la Grande Salle.

 _Voilà voilà, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi un avis ! Peu importe si c'est une review, vous pouvez aussi me contacter via messagerie._

 _Bisous bisous !_


	4. Chapter 4 Vengeance

_Voilà le Chapitre 4 ! Au risque de me répéter : Donnez moi un avis s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais même pas si l'histoire vous plaît.. et donc je ne sais pas ce que je devrais améliorer. Enfin bon, bonne lecture !_

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie en état de choc. Elle fut inapte à répondre aux questions de Mme Pomfresh, cette dernière lui avait fait passer un réel interrogatoire suite au comportement de Malefoy. La brune refusait catégoriquement d'ouvrir la bouche sous peine d'éclater en sanglot, une boule d'angoisse s'était alors formée au creux de sa gorge, ses yeux étaient humides et une désagréable chaleur s'était emparée de son corps. Elle avait été victime d'une terrible secousse psychologique, comment Malefoy avait-il été capable d'en arriver aux mains avec elle ? Certes, elle était consciente que le blond était loin d'être la personne la plus avenante au monde mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose de sa part.

Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune femme voulut détacher sa main de son poignet. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder son état, elle s'imaginait le pire. Elle prit une grande respiration, ferma ses yeux et décolla délicatement sa paume de son articulation blessée.

Sa peau était devenue bleutée, son os avait considérablement gonflé et elle eut l'impression que la douleur se dupliqua en supprimant ce contact. En voyant l'ampleur des dégâts, la Gryffondor s'empressa de retrouver son dortoir. Heureusement pour elle, sa chambrée demeurait déserte, tout monde devait probablement se trouver dans la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner. La jeune sorcière se dirigea dans la salle bain, ouvrit la première armoire à pharmacie qu'elle vit et s'enroula le poignet d'une épaisse bande blanche.

Elle savait que ses amis lui poseraient des questions suite à ce bandage mais elle aviserait au moment voulu. Elle vérifia une énième fois que personne n'était entré dans le dortoir puis ses pas la conduisirent machinalement dans la Grande Salle. La jeune femme mourrait de faim cependant elle ne se sentait absolument pas capable d'avaler quoi que soit. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'apercevoir son agresseur, ce petit con avait certainement déjà dévoilé à ses amis ce qui était arrivé à l'infirmerie.

C'est d'un pas nonchalant que la brune pénétra dans la salle à manger. Elle était inquiète, ses jambes tremblotaient et avaient peine à rester debout. Elle prit un air assuré et s'installa aux côtés de Ginny. Il lui était impensable de s'asseoir près de Ron, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ses coups comme jamais elle ne pardonnerait ceux de Malefoy. Hermione faisait face à Harry, ce dernier la fixait, il avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait cependant la Gryffondor priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne l'interroge pas. Son ami semblait sincèrement anxieux et elle avait comprit qu'il ne tarderait pas à poser des questions.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle avait été injuste, la veille, avec le brun. Elle ne pensait pas le moindre mot qu'elle avait prononcé, sa colère aurait dû essentiellement être dirigée vers le rouquin. Elle s'excuserait auprès de lui, elle se le promit.

Harry se lança enfin et sonda la jeune sorcière.

« Hermione, tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Écoute Harry…

\- Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, rassure toi, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire, elle était si soulagée, elle n'aurait pas supporter de perdre son meilleur ami à cause d'une broutille.

L'angoisse d'Hermione n'avait pas pour autant disparue, elle ne cessait d'enrouler ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, ses pieds tambourinaient le sol de la pièce et une douleur étrange avait pris possession de sa nuque. Harry discerna évidemment cette attitude et ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Demanda son ami, d'un ton très calme.

\- Rien, tout va bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

La Gryffondor avait fait mine de prendre un air enjoué dans le but de dissimuler les soupçons du brun. Harry n'étant pas dupe, ne se fit pas avoir par la piètre interprétation de la jeune femme.

« Je te connais… d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce bandage à ton poignet ? Je pensais que tu étais blessée à la cheville.

\- Lorsque ma cheville a claqué contre la pierre, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mon poignet avait également heurté le sol. »

Son mensonge avait été crédible. Harry la regarda d'un air désolé, elle ne put s'abstenir de lui répondre par un sourire timide.

Le reste du repas fut envahit d'un lourd silence. La tablée des Gryffondors avait découvert la raison de l'absence d'Hermione, les trois quart des élèves jetant des regards noirs à Ron. Il méritait amplement cette punition sociale, cet imbécile aurait dû réfléchir avant d'agir. Elle le détestait. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se venger. Elle se vengerait quoi qu'il arrive. Elle trouverait bien un moyen.

Ayant fini son assiette, Hermione décida de quitter la table afin de rejoindre la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas cours avant une bonne heure et voulait à tout prix rattraper son retard. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepter la proposition de Mme Pomfresh, cela ne lui avait causé que des ennuis. Cependant le mal était fait et la jeune sorcière devait impérativement assumer ses actions. Elle expliqua brièvement à Harry qu'elle ressentait le besoin de rester seule et s'en alla sans même jeter un regard à Ron.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut Malefoy rentrer dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Daphné Greengrass. Il fallait qu'elle l'évite, son appréhension avait reprit le contrôle de tout son être, elle angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver en face de son bourreau. Elle s'éclipsa et retourna discrètement vers la table des Gryffondors. Le blond souriait et paraissait détendu. Il scrutait son interlocutrice comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il était clairement en train de flirter avec elle et cette vision d'horreur donna la nausée à la brune. Cet imbécile semblait presque doux, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il avait l'air si serein, comment était-ce possible ? Il venait tout juste de la menacer tout en la frappant. Comment avait-il osé la frapper ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas défendu ? Elle qui était si forte d'habitude. Le voir avec la Serpentard rendit Hermione furieuse. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il décidé de lui faire du mal à elle ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent alors rouges, une veine sur son front se gonfla et ses poings se serrèrent. Cet abruti devait payer, il devait comprendre qu'on ne joue pas avec les mœurs d'Hermione Granger. Il méritait une bonne correction. Elle laissa alors l'idée de se venger de Ron pour laisser son dévolu sur le Serpentard.

L'après midi passa à une allure folle. La brune avait réussit à rattraper son retard dans ses cours. Elle n'était, cependant, pas très productive. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser à la matinée qu'elle avait enduré. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait ces instants cauchemardesques. Elle avait été si faible, si fragile.

L'idée de vengeance n'avait pas cessé de germer dans son esprit. Elle saurait le faire payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La sorcière était exténuée, une fois le repas terminé, elle se précipita vers son dortoir. Elle prit une douche glacée et se dirigea vers son lit. Son moral était au plus bas ainsi que sa condition physique, cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'elle subissait une réelle torture mentale. Elle avait besoin de repos, besoin d'oublier, besoin de dormir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se détendre de sitôt, elle entreprit alors de lire une énième fois « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Elle aimait tant ce bouquin, Poudlard était un lieu extraordinaire et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de découvrir et redécouvrir ses secrets.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit à baldaquin et posa ses yeux sur l'écriture ancienne qui composait son livre. La joie qu'elle ressentait en lisant avait pris le dessus sur l'angoisse omniprésente qui avait envahit sa journée. Elle se sentait revivre.

Hermione était totalement investie dans sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit des pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chambrée et vit Ginny qui lui souriait. Cette dernière prit place dans le lit de la brune et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! S'exclama la rouquine.

\- Eh bien parlons ! Rétorqua Hermione, en déposant son livre sur sa table de chevet.

\- Écoute, je pense que tu es encore un peu fâchée contre moi mais je voulais te dire que…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis en aucun cas fâchée contre toi. J'ai été stupide avec vous hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l'ai fais. Excuse moi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent longuement avant de se prendre dans les bras. Hermione était soulagée, elle savait qu'elle pourrait avoir le soutien de Ginny en toutes circonstances.

\- Je crois que, hier soir, tu n'as pas pu me raconter ce qu'il se passe avec Harry. » Revendiqua Hermione, curieuse de connaître tous les détails.

Ginny plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux et entama un rire nerveux. Son interlocutrice comprit alors que la rouquine allait probablement mettre du temps avant de se dévoiler.

« On s'est embrassé, plusieurs fois.

\- Paaardon ? »

La Gryffondor était en état de choc, Harry et Ginny sétait embrassé ! Elle était au courant qu'un jeu de séduction s'était plus ou moins installé entre eux, mais de là à s'être embrassé aussi rapidement..

« Ne joue pas les prudes Hermione !

\- Je ne suis pas prude. »

La brune avait été offensée. Toute l'école la prenait déjà pour une sainte-nitouche, elle n'aurait pas cru que sa meilleure amie, elle aussi, pensait une telle chose. Et puis elle détestait ce mot « prude », qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait véritablement ? Le fait de ne pas être une fille, couchant à tout va, impliquait-il forcément qu'elle était prude ? Non, elle était seulement une jeune femme qui voulait se préserver pour l'homme qu'elle aimerait vraiment. L'homme qui saurait la faire vibrer, qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle et qui lui ferait vivre des moments extraordinaires.

« Ah non ? Explique moi, alors, pourquoi ça te surprend autant que nous nous soyons embrassé ?

\- Ça me surprend parce que c'est trop tôt. »

La rouquine explosa littéralement de rire. C'était un rire moqueur qui avait pour but de déstabiliser Hermione.

« Trop tôt ? Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ? A notre âge, c'est tout à fait normal de s'embrasser !

\- Peut-être, mais es-tu au moins amoureuse de lui ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que l'amour à avoir là dedans. C'est l'attirance qui compte avant tout. »

La brune en resta bouche bée. Depuis quand Ginny était-elle devenue comme toutes ces pimbêches qui ne pense qu'à embrasser un garçon ? Était-elle devenue aussi inconsciente et stupide ?

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas du tout la même notion des relations amoureuses. Rétorqua Hermione, fatiguée que cette conversation tourne aussi mal.

\- Sans aucun doute, étant donné que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est que d'attirer un garçon. » Cracha la rouquine

Et là ce fût la goûte d'eau . La Gryffondor avait gentiment accepté de se faire traiter de « prude » mais elle ne supportait pas la triste vérité que venait d'énoncer son amie. Hermione se sentait blessée, comment Ginny avait-elle pu lui mettre une telle claque ? Ses paroles étaient explicites : Hermione Granger était laide et seul un miracle pourrait changer les choses.

La brune ne voulait pas montrer à la rousse que ses dires l'avaient abattu, presque anéanti. Elle se retourna et tenta de garder la tête haute. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Non, elle était bien plus forte que ça. Elle n'était pas non plus superficielle et arriverait à passer outre cette discussion.

Remarquant que la conversation avait pris fin, la cadette Weasley se retira du lit de son amie afin d'atteindre le sien. Cependant avant de parvenir à sa couchette, elle lança par dessus son épaule :

« Voyons Hermione, vois la vérité en face. Il faut que tu changes d'état d'esprit, arrête de croire au Prince Charmant. »

Hermione ne répliqua pas, elle tournait toujours le dos à Ginny et n'avait pas l'intention de changer de position.

La rouquine savait que son interlocutrice n'était pas décidée à répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle décida alors de surenchérir.

« Écoute, aucun garçon ne viendra vers toi si tu ne fais aucun effort. J'aurais presque honte à ta place… tu as quand même dix-huit ans dans deux semaines. »

La brune était piquée au vif. Elle était en train d'halluciner, cette fille, qui se disait son amie, était clairement en train de lui donner une leçon de moral. La rousse n'avait embrassé qu'un seul garçon ! Cela ne lui donnait pas le monopole de la séduction. Il fallait qu'Hermione la calme, elle avait enduré suffisamment d'insultes pour aujourd'hui.

Sans attendre, la brune se retourna afin de faire face à Ginny. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, esquissa un sourire à faire pâlir un Mangemort et siffla d'une voix extrêmement calme :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il viendra. Il est juste un peu en retard. »

 _Chapitre 4 : check !_

 _Alors qu'avez vous pensé de Ginny ? Je n'avais pas envie de la faire toute mignonne, toute gentille ^^_

 _Prochain chapitre : point de vue de Drago. Enfin je pense que vous avez compris comment ça marchait maintenant ^^_

 _Bisous bisous !_


	5. Chapter 5 Aveu

_Voilà le Chapitre 5 avec un peu de retard ^^'_

 _Donc c'est un chapitre du point de vue de Drago, on y apprend une révélation plutôt importante pour la suite de la fiction._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis ! Bonne lecture._

« Drago, je m'impatiente. »

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que le blond avait suffoqué dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait d'ailleurs promis à son ami Blaise Zabini qu'il lui raconterait en détails les conséquences de sa crise d'angoisse ainsi que sa matinée à l'infirmerie, cependant le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à dévoilé sa mésaventure, même pas à son plus proche allié.

Cela faisait alors quinze jours que Drago Malefoy s'était isolé. Évidemment l'absence du Prince, le lendemain de la rentrée, n'était pas passée inaperçue, toutes ses petites groupies avaient crié au scandale en se rendant compte que le beau blond avait disparu durant une matinée entière. Toute la maison Serpentard avait alors compris que le jeune Malefoy avait subi quelque chose de grave, d'autant plus que Pansy n'avait pas su garder sa langue. Depuis il évitait soigneusement les questions des élèves de sa maison, il ne voulait en aucun cas décrire ce qu'il avait ressentit pendant ce calvaire. Pomfresh et Granger devaient demeurer les seules à connaître la vérité.

Granger… Il avait menacé et frappé Granger. La Sang-De-Bourbe l'avait tout de même amplement mérité, elle était tellement énervante à vouloir toujours tout savoir avec ses petits airs supérieurs. Les avertissements de Drago l'avait littéralement terrifiée, elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus osé parler et se contentait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le Serpentard était, de ce fait, quasiment certain que ce castor ambulant emporterait le secret jusque dans sa tombe et elle avait plutôt intérêt.

Le jeune homme se savait détestable mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé atteindre ce stade de cruauté. Devait-il regretter ? Ou bien laisser les choses se tasser ? Évidemment ce n'était pas le genre d'un Malefoy de regretter ses actes, il décida donc d'opter pour la seconde solution. Merlin, il se torturait encore l'esprit et cela n'avait pas cessé depuis deux semaines. Tous les jours une douleur s'installait dans son crâne mais le pire était qu'elle devenait de plus en plus intolérable au fil du temps. Il fallait qu'il arrête de cogiter et qu'il fasse le vide dans sa tête. Tout de suite.

« Drago ? Oh Malefoy tu m'entends ? »

Le blond avait complètement oublié la présence de Zabini, ce dernier semblait décidé à décrypter ses pensées les plus enfouies. Drago remercia intérieurement le ciel d'être seul en compagnie de son ami dans cette de classe. Il n'aurait probablement pas supporté une foule d'élèves arriérés autour de lui. Le jeune homme se concentra et tenta brièvement de trouver une réponse à l'interrogation du métis, il plongea son regard arctique dans celui de Zabini et répondit d'une voix traînante :

« Quoi ? Tu pourrais arrêter de me harceler toutes les dix minutes ?

\- Te harceler ? C'est la première fois depuis deux longues semaines que je me risque à te parler. Je n'appellerais pas ça du harcèlement.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux. »

En lâchant sa dernière phrase, le jeune blond avait espéré clore la conversation mais c'était sans compter la détermination du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais ça commence à m'inquiéter. Tu vas poser tes fesses sur cette chaise et m'expliquer les raisons de ton comportement. »

Le ton qu'avait employé le métis était quelque peu autoritaire. Le blond resta un instant stoïque, Zabini avait osé lui parler d'une façon peu accueillante, leur dispute dans le train ne lui avait donc pas servi de leçon ? Le Prince des Serpentards prit la décision de ne pas relever l'attitude de son ami afin de ne pas aggraver la situation. Il soupira et s'assit sur la chaise que Blaise lui avait indiqué. Le brun s'installa face à lui et le regarda d'un air grave. Il était certain que Zabini ne quitterait pas la pièce sans avoir reçu des explications.

« J'attends, dit le métis, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux toujours attendre, cracha Drago, la mâchoire serrée comme jamais.

\- Je pensais que tu étais un homme de parole. J'ai dû me tromper. »

Merlin, ce crétin de Zabini était clairement en train de le provoquer. Bien sûr qu'il était un homme de parole, les Malefoy tenaient toujours leurs promesses. Cependant on ne pouvait pas affirmer que la promesse, qu'il avait faite au métis deux semaines plus tôt, en était vraiment une. Le blond s'était juste engagé auprès de Zabini dans le seul but de rester tranquille, rien de plus.

«Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer Zabini. »

Drago se fît violence afin de garder son sang froid, il ferma les yeux et tenta de garder un rythme respiratoire constant. Il allait encore plonger, il le savait. Il entreprit de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air, l'oxygène lui manquant terriblement. Il se leva sans même jeter un regard à son ami et se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Le blond se sentait partir une nouvelle fois et avait l'atroce impression de retourner en enfer.

« Drago, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Blaise.

Le jeune Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de rétorquer. Il appuya ses bras sur le bord de la fenêtre, agrippant fermement le rebord afin de se maintenir en équilibre et donna de grands coups de pieds dans le mur pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il sentait que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids, ces dernières étant terriblement lourdes. Il emmagasina toute l'énergie qui lui restait afin de ne pas succomber aux demandes de son corps cependant cet effort ne fût pas suffisant et il s'écroula au sol laissant un bruit sourd envahir la pièce. Le jeune homme était à terre lorsqu'il sentit deux grands bras le soulevaient. Sa vue devînt subitement floue et il n'arrivait pas à décoder les traits de la personne qui était en train de le secourir. Le blond savait pertinemment que Blaise était en train de l'aider, il lui en était tout de même reconnaissant. Drago se fit asseoir sur une chaise et tenta doucement de relever ses paupières.

« Drago ? Ça va ? »

Le blond se frotta frénétiquement les yeux, sa vue demeurait toujours vague, il se croyait dans une dimension parallèle d'autant plus qu'il avait la nette impression que le décor autour de lui ne cessait de tourner.

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » Répondit le jeune homme, les mains plaquées sur ses yeux.

Blaise ne rétorqua pas et leva les yeux décidé à ignorer les futures plaintes de son ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago retira les deux mains froides qui cachaient ses yeux, il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et fixa les alentours. Rien n'avait changé, il se trouvait toujours dans cette salle de classe, les murs étaient en pierre, la porte en bois, Blaise était assis en face de lui et Granger se tenait à ses côtés. Une minute. Granger ? Le blond se frappa la tête, ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux soyeux. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait bel et bien se trouver dans une dimension parallèle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Il pivota son visage pour vérifier si la tête de castor était toujours là. Elle était toujours là. Mais pourquoi ? Merlin qu'avait-il fait pour subir ce supplice ?

Le Serpentard ancra son regard dans celui de Blaise, ses pupilles métalliques lançaient des éclairs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

\- J'ai un nom Malefoy. »

Elle avait osé lui répondre ? Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Par Salazar il allait la tuer, la faire saigner, la faire souffrir.

« Ferme là Sang-De-Bourbe ! Cracha Drago entre ses dents, la fureur prenant peu à peu possession de son âme.

\- Non, toi tu vas la fermer Malefoy, tu t'es vu ? On dirait une loque. »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et s'approcha rapidement de sa victime, il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre leur deux visages. Il leva brusquement son bras dans le but de la frapper mais il perdit son équilibre à cet instant et se retrouva sur le sol.

« Bah alors, c'est comme ça qu'on essaye d'intimider les jeunes filles Malefoy ? En tombant ?

\- Jeune fille ? Tu es une chose Granger . Je vais te détruire tu entends ? »

Blaise interrompit la jute verbale qui était en train de se dérouler, il releva Drago et le prit à part dans un coin de la salle de classe.

« Écoute Drago, tu étais en train de convulser ou je n'sais quoi, je ne savais absolument pas comment te sortir de cette situation. Je suis sorti dans les couloirs espérant trouver quelqu'un qui aurait pu m'aider à te secourir. Le problème c'est que la seule personne sur qui je suis tombée était Granger. Au début elle était réticente mais au bout de quelques minutes elle a fini par accepter de m'épauler.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser crever, répliqua sèchement le blond.

\- Vous savez que je vous entend ? Honnêtement j'ai vu mieux dans le genre discret. »

Granger les regardait d'un air supérieur, elle avait complètement changé sa conduite, ce n'était plus la petite chose fragile d'il y a deux semaines. Drago aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir disparaître, il aurait été même prêt à lui jeter un Doloris en pleine face. Seul la présence de Blaise l'empêchait de réaliser son envie, en effet, il savait que son ami n'hésiterait pas à cafter à Dumbledore.

Le Serpentard lança un regard noir à la jeune sorcière mais il se rendit compte que le métis l'observait du coin de l'œil l'obligeant à réprimer son envie de meurtre. Drago respira lentement, la douleur qui avait précédemment envahi son crâne disparaissait petit à petit cependant ses membres tremblaient toujours, c'est pour cela qu'il était impératif qu'il s'assoit afin de reprendre contenance. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor et lui posa la question qui le torturait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Comment t'as fait ? Questionna-t-il, un air de dégoût se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Comment j'ai fais quoi ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Sang-De-Bourbe, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas Blaise qui a pu m'aider simplement en me relevant du sol.

\- Ah oui ? Et à quoi penses-tu ? » Répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Drago n'en revenait pas, l'attitude de Granger était tellement différente, elle était clairement en train de jouer avec lui, se moquant du danger qu'elle encourrait. Personne au monde n'était autorisé à tenir tête à un Malefoy, encore moins une Sang-De-Bourbe. Il serra sa mâchoire ainsi que ses poings, il fallait qu'il évacue cette colère qui s'accaparait de chaque parcelle de son corps. Le blond se gifla mentalement, se calma et prit une grande respiration.

« Tu as fouillé dans mon sac, déclara-t-il de la voix traînante qui lui était propre.

\- Quelle déduction Malefoy, même au bord du gouffre ton esprit reste logique.

\- Arrête ça ! Hurla-il, ne contrôlant plus son sang-froid.

\- Que j'arrête quoi ? »

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de rétorquer. Il la haïssait. Il ferma une nouvelle fois ses paupières et se concentra pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Il glissa de sa chaise pour se retrouver sur les genoux et se fît violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il ne contrôlait plus rien d'autant plus que ses émotions s'amusaient à le faire tourner en bourrique. Le jeune homme examina la salle afin de croiser le regard de Blaise. Ce dernier avait discrètement quitté la pièce, quel lâche. Drago se promit de lui faire payer ses agissements. Il se releva et fit les cents pas. Il trouverait une solution à son problème, c'était évident. Il s'arrêta et se plaça devant Granger, il devait savoir.

« Comment as tu su ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Tu as la mémoire courte. Tu ne te rappelles pas que je t'ai sauvé la mise il y a deux semaines en te donnant une potion ?

\- Je m'en rappelle très bien, merci. Mais… comment as tu su que j'en avais dans mon sac ? »

Drago comprit que Granger ne serait pas décidée à répondre. Sa question la fit pâlir instantanément. Elle commença à se ronger nerveusement les ongles tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop les abîmer. Elle lui cachait vraisemblablement quelque chose, c'était indiscutable.

« Eh bien… tu es très bon en potion donc ça m'a paru normal que tu en aies fabriqué pour ton compte personnel. »

Le Serpentard s'approcha lentement vers la jeune femme, un sourire malicieux recouvrant ses lèvres. Il aimait la voir déstabilisée, il eût d'ailleurs l'impression de se sentir renaître. Il se pencha vers son visage et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Arrête de mentir. Dis moi ce que tu caches Sang-De-Bourbe. »

Elle mit un long moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche et avait l'air extrêmement perturbée

« Moi aussi je possède ce genre de potion dans mon sac. C'est pour cela que j'ai su que tu devais aussi en avoir. »

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Granger avait des potions anti-douleurs dans son sac… Mais pourquoi ?

« Et pourquoi en as tu besoin ? Demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître la vérité.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Malefoy, maintenant je m'en vais. »

La jeune femme avait entamé de ranger ses affaires lorsque Drago la prit par le bras l'empêchant de fuir.

« Oh que si ça me regarde. Tu es au courant de mon petit..problème alors maintenant raconte moi quel est le tien.

\- Justement Malefoy, je pense qu'on a le même problème. »

 _Voilà pour la chapitre 5 . Donc oui Drago et Hermione sont sujets aux mêmes petits inconvénients ! C'est possible que certains d'entre vous l'aient compris dans les chapitres précédents. Le petit problème d'Hermione se reflétaient surtout dans son attitude dans les chapitres 2 et 4, d'où ses hausses de colères._

 _Bref ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera ...un jour, je sais pas quand x)_


	6. Chapter 6 Déception

_Le chapitre 6 arrive, avec certes un peu de retard, mais il arrive !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci pour les petites reviews que vous m'avez écrites, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

« Justement Malefoy, je pense qu'on a le même problème. »

Hermione avait lâché sa dernière phrase sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir. Réalisant qu'elle avait probablement fait une énorme bourde, la jeune sorcière se plaqua la main sur la bouche avant de prendre la décision de tourner les talons. Elle fit glisser son sac sur ses épaules et s'éloigna du serpent qui lui faisait face. Elle avait atteint le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras musclés lui saisir les poignets. Malefoy ne la laisserait décidément jamais tranquille, comme s'il ressentait le besoin absolu de l'intimider lorsqu'elle se sentait vulnérable. La Gryffondor inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis l'expira bruyamment afin d'exposer son agacement. Elle se retourna, s'attendant à voir un Malefoy furieux, mais ce dernier semblait perdu. La situation devait complètement lui échapper.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda le Serpentard, le visage dépourvu de toute émotion.

\- Rien, laisse moi partir pauvre fouine. Rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

\- Certainement pas. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à faire attention à ton vocabulaire si tu ne veux pas que je réitère l'expérience de l'infirmerie. »

Les yeux du blond étaient soudainement devenus orageux, une veine s'était gonflée sur son front et son torse se contractait de manière arythmique . Cela ne perturba pas Hermione, qui décida de jouer avec les paroles du sorcier tout en restant le plus calme possible.

« Oh tu parles de la partie où tu es mourant ? Je t'en prie Malefoy, épate moi. »

Le Serpentard fusilla Hermione du regard et paraissait vraisemblablement décidé à lui faire du mal. La jeune femme déglutit lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer dangereusement de son visage. Elle ferma brutalement ses paupières tout en regrettant de l'avoir provoquer ainsi. Elle attendit qu'il la frappe, elle s'était résolue à cette idée. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne sente la moindre douleur. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et chercha Malefoy. Ce dernier s'était réfugié au fond de la classe, se cognant violemment la tête contre une des nombreuses tables en bois qui habitaient la pièce. La Gryffondor resta interdite pendant quelques minutes, elle était en état de choc. Malefoy était littéralement en train de se faire du mal. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle aperçut une traînée de sang coulait le long des tempes du jeune homme. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se précipita immédiatement vers son pire ennemi pour tenter de le raisonner.

« Malefoy ! Arrête ça tout de suite, ton visage est en sang » dit doucement la jeune sorcière, non sans une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, Malefoy était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle releva son visage et assit le jeune homme sur une chaise afin de le calmer. Elle attrapa ensuite son sac et en sortit une petite fiole en verre remplie d'un liquide verdâtre. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres du Serpentard et déversa dans sa bouche le contenu du flacon. Le fluide sembla le tranquilliser, il soupira de soulagement comme si son corps s'était anesthésié au contact de la liqueur. Hermione constata que le blond était fatigué, épuisé, exténué. Des cernes s'étaient dessinées sur son visage angélique et ses yeux habituellement d'un gris perçant étaient devenus rouges comme s'ils s'étaient gorgés de sang. De plus la jeune femme fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle remarqua que la peau de son rival était devenue blafarde, presque cadavérique.

Hermione fouilla rapidement dans son sac afin de trouver quelque chose à manger. Il était impératif que Malefoy se nourrisse un peu, cela l'aiderait à affronter la journée qui venait juste de débuter. Elle savait que la nourriture serait utile, cela l'avait bien aidé quand, elle même, cinq jours plus tôt avait fait une crise d'angoisse.

La Gryffondor se trouvait dans son lit à baldaquin lorsque les premiers symptômes eurent apparu. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny, cette dernière avait tout de même été culottée pour lui parler d'une telle manière. Les dires de la rouquine l'avaient effectivement perturbée lui provoquant un manque de confiance en soi effroyable. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque matin, de se regarder dans le miroir. Ce miroir qui reflétait, quotidiennement, l'image d'une jeune femme disgracieuse et peu sûre d'elle. Le cœur d'Hermione avait commencé à battre de plus en plus vite, repenser à cela lui ayant déclenché d'étranges sensations. Une fine particule de sueur avait recouvert son front ainsi que ses joues, sa gorge s'était subitement serrée, l'empêchant d'avaler sa salive correctement et sa vue s'était troublée.

Tout était devenu obscur comme si la lumière avait été remplacée par la pénombre un bref instant. Elle n'avait pas su comment interpréter ce changement soudain. Un mal de crâne avait ensuite envahi son esprit ce qui lui avait vaguement rappelé quelque chose. De plus, elle avait été presque certaine d'avoir déjà plus ou moins vécu ce moment. Malgré la douleur, la jeune femme avait essayé de fouiller dans son cerveau afin de trouver la réponse à son interrogation. Les minutes s'étaient enchaînées lorsqu'elle eut compris : Elle avait été en train de subir le même calvaire que Malefoy dans l'infirmerie. Par la suite, la jeune sorcière s'était mise à réfléchir afin de se remémorer ce qui avait aidé le Serpentard deux semaines auparavant. Une potion. N'ayant aucun ingrédient sous la main pour préparer le breuvage anti-douleur, la brune s'était sentie fichue, abandonnée à un triste sort d'autant plus qu'aucune présence ne s'ajoutait à la sienne dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Hermione avait tenté de rester calme, elle n'avait pas voulu paniquer et avait décidé de s'allonger à même le sol. Elle avait cogité un moment avant de se rappeler un phrase de ses parents : « Hermione, si un jour tu te sens mal, mange du chocolat. Tu retrouveras toute tes forces. » Cette phrase lui avait paru tellement stupide, comment du chocolat aurait pu remédier à ses problèmes ? Après mûre réfection la brune avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. La situation n'aurait pas pu se détériorer. Elle s'était difficilement penchée vers son sac à main afin d'en sortir un petit bout de muffin qu'elle avait dérobé lors du dîner. Tout eut changé lorsque la jeune femme eut mis le morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. Son mal de tête s'était apaisé et ses tremblements n'étaient plus aussi intenses. Elle s'était ensuite allongé sur son lit, son morceau de muffin entre les doigts, et avait essayé de s'endormir, le sommeil étant son ultime échappatoire.

« C'est du chocolat ? »

Hermione était perdue dans ses songes et avait donc totalement oublié la présence de Malefoy. Ce dernier regardait d'un air dégoûté la barre chocolatée que la jeune sorcière tenait dans ses mains. Elle se frotta frénétiquement les yeux, prit une grande respiration et dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient éparpillées sur son visage.

« Oui c'est du chocolat. Mange, répondit la Gryffondor.

\- Je n'aime pas le chocolat, ajouta Malefoy, fermé à toute négociation.

\- Tout le monde aime le chocolat alors arrête de faire ton difficile et met cette barre chocolatée dans ta bouche, répliqua-t-elle, énervée que ce petit imbécile refuse son aide.

\- Non. »

Merlin, cette blondasse peroxydée allait la mettre à bout. Et puis c'était quoi cette excuse à deux noises ? « Je n'aime pas le chocolat. » Tout le monde aimait le chocolat voyons d'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà vu le blond manger des Chocogrenouilles dans le Poudlard Express. Il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote. Non il la prenait même carrément pour une conne ! Hermione sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Tout de suite.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fou. Tu fais ce que tu veux, le fait que tu manges ou non cette sucrerie ne changera en aucun cas ma vie »

Elle se leva de sa chaise, accorda un dernier regard noir au blond et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'attendait à ce que Malefoy lui attrape les poignets comme il l'avait fait précédemment, mais non. Elle pouvait néanmoins sentir ses yeux lui brûler la nuque, il la fixait et cela la dérangeait. La jeune femme sentit la fureur posséder son âme, elle avait besoin de faire sortir cette colère qui la bouffait de l'intérieur depuis prés de deux semaines. Elle se retourna rapidement, faisant tomber une chaise au passage et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le Serpentard.

« Ne me fixe pas ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Hurla-t-elle, telle une hystérique.

\- Mon problème ? Tu veux dire notre problème ? » Rétorqua-t-il sournoisement, un rictus naissant au coin des lèvres.

oOo

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Elle repoussa sa couverture et la déposa au pied de sa couche. Elle se leva et et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se laver. Les autres filles dormaient encore à point fermé, elle profita donc de cette situation pour prendre une douche relativement plus longue que les autres matins. Une fois lavée et habillée la jeune femme se posta devant le miroir. Elle sourit. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas si laids, sa peau semblait incroyablement douce et ses dents étaient parfaitement droites. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Hermione se levait de bonne humeur, quatre jours qu'elle se trouvait plutôt jolie, quatre jours qu'elle ne repensait plus aux paroles de la rouquine.

Cela faisait également quatre jours qu'elle avait sauvé la mise à Malefoy dans cette salle de classe. Ce dernier avait fini par manger la barre chocolatée qu'Hermione lui avait cédé. Le sucre lui avait d'ailleurs redonner un peu de force, ce qui lui permit de se mouvoir correctement. Cependant la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé le blond l'avait exaspérée, elle n'avait pas été capable de retenir toute la frustration et la fureur qui l'envahissait. Elle n'avait pas su contrôler ses paroles et lui avait balancé toute la vérité. Elle lui avait tout dit. Absolument tout. Sa dispute avec Ginny, sa crise d'angoisse, la nourriture qui l'avait calmé… tout. Devant elle, les yeux de Malefoy s'étaient soudainement arrondis, il avait semblait réellement étonné mais Hermione s'en était pas mal fichu. Une fois son monologue terminé, elle avait tourné les talons et claqué la porte laissant derrière elle un Serpentard abasourdi.

Hermione quitta le dortoir des Gryffondors afin de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, elle s'installa auprès de Harry et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Bonjour Harry ! Déclara-t-elle gaîment.

\- Bonjour, je vois que tu es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

\- Oui toujours, et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Je n'sais pas. Passons, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, je me sens tout de même un peu seul. Ron a décidé d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, il s'entraîne donc à longueur de journée, Ginny s'est soudainement prise de passion pour la photographie elle passe donc son temps avec Colin Crivey et toi tu te noies sous les devoirs.

\- Oh je vois »

Une lueur mélancolique traversa le regard de la jeune sorcière puis une étrange sensation s'empara de son corps comme si sa bulle de bonheur avait soudainement été percée. Elle décida de ne pas donner d'attention à ce brusque changement et termina son repas en compagnie de son ami.

Après avoir avalé les dernières gaufres qui se trouvaient sur la table, la brune se rendit à son premier cours de la matinée. Elle entra dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie et prit, sans relâche, d'interminables notes. Alors que la moitié des élèves présents dans la pièce s'endormaient à tour de rôle, Hermione, elle, était absorbée par les paroles de professeur Binns. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, seulement d'écrire. Écrire et encore écrire. L'heure passa à une vitesse folle, elle prit ses affaires et rejoignit son cours suivant.

Durant la matinée elle croisa le regard de Ron, ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air décidé à lui adresser la parole, probablement par peur de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois. Hermione en fût tout de même déçue. Elle aurait été prête à oublier la querelle qui les liait, il n'avait qu'à venir lui adresser ses excuses pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

En début d'après midi la jeune femme arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle tomba sur Ginny, son appareil photo dans les mains. Hermione entreprit de se cacher pour mieux observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Ginny était en compagnie d'un garçon. Un garçon autre que Harry. La Gryffondor pensa qu'elle devait probablement passer du temps avec Colin Crivey et décida alors de passer son chemin. Cependant, une voix attira son attention. Une voix qu'elle avait entendu plusieurs fois, une voix qui l'exaspérait : La voix de Malefoy.

Hermione décida à contre cœur d'assister au spectacle que lui donnaient les deux étudiants. Malefoy était en train de caresser la chevelure rousse de Ginny. La concernée se laissait faire sans broncher comme si les caresses du blond lui procurait une sensation de bien être. La brune était sous le choc. Elle venait presque d'assister à une scène d'adultère. Elle ferma les yeux et se précipita vers la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Après le dîner, la jeune femme alla se coucher. Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer Harry, elle voulait juste s'échapper de cet endroit et surtout s'échapper de cette journée. Elle qui avait été de si bonne humeur en se levant, était à présent déprimée. Elle se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans ses draps rouge et or. Elle jeta un sort de silence pour que personne ne l'entende. Elle respirait à présent bruyamment et ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer sérieusement. Une larme vint couler le long de sa joue puis des flots d'eau salée s'échouèrent sur son visage. Hermione se sentait seule, abandonnée, comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme si elle n'existait plus. Elle n'en revenait pas : Personne, pas même ses plus proches amis, ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire.

 _Donc dans ce chapitre vous avez pu voir que Hermione a elle aussi, été victime d'une crise, certes moins intense que celles de Drago, mais c'est normal !_

 _Ginny…. No comment… (J'ai vraiment décidé de lui donner un mauvais rôle)_

 _Enfin j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierai le 7eme étant donné que je pars en vacances pendant 3 semaines et que j'aurais probablement autre à faire que d'écrire sur mon ordi dans le noir ^^'_

 _Merci encore pour les petites reviews ! Bisous bisous les coupaings_


	7. Chapter 7 Confidence

_Je suis vraiment navrée pour le retard, mais je me trouve actuellement en Espagne cependant j'ai quand même pris le temps d'écrire le chapitre 7 !_

 _Donc c'est un chapitre du point de vue de Drago._

 _Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture !_

Octobre 1996 :

Drago remonta rapidement la braguette de son uniforme, ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait en face de lui et se plaça devant un des éviers des toilettes du deuxième étage. Il passa ses mains sous l'eau glacée pour ensuite les écraser sur son visage céleste. Il releva la tête afin d'admirer son reflet tandis qu' un sourire satisfait, presque malsain, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tourna finalement les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, cependant, arrivé au pas de la porte, il jeta un bref regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait observé. Une fois rassuré, un second rictus prit possession de ses lèvres pendant qu'il évacuait la pièce qu'il avait occupé pendant plus de trente minutes.

C'est avec plusieurs minutes de retard que le blond se présenta dans la Grande Salle. Une ambiance joviale régnait alors dans la pièce en ce soir Halloween. Tous les élèves, à l'exception de plusieurs Serpentard, s'étaient déguisés pour l'occasion. Les murs de la pièce avaient été spécialement décorés dans le but de créer une atmosphère lugubre. En effet des toiles d'araignées faisaient office de nappe sur les tablées des différentes maisons, de gigantesques citrouilles avaient été placées dans l'ensemble de la salle et les fantômes des maisons avaient eu pour mission d'effrayer les élèves de premières années.

Les rires qui envahissaient la pièce énervèrent au possible le jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier détestait ce genre de festivité, cela lui paraissait complètement inutile. Il n'était plus un enfant et avait donc passé l'âge des citrouilles creusées et autres conneries dans le genre. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le blond refusait de s'alimenter en présence d'autres élèves. Il avait secrètement trouvé une salle située au quatrième étage où il pouvait s'éclipser et se reposer en paix. C'est dans cet endroit, peu éclairé et méconnues de la plupart des élèves que Drago prenait tous ses repas. Il y avait d'ailleurs caché ses potions anti-douleur, car malgré ses nombreux efforts, les crises n'avaient cessé de s'accumuler.

Drago était à bout. Il était épuisé, son manque de contrôle le vidait de toute énergie. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais pardonné de s'être montré aussi faible devant Granger. Il avait tout de même cogner sa tête contre une table, tel un pitoyable elfe de maison. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait exclu l'idée de se rendre en cours, la honte l'empêchant de se montrer en public. Il aurait dû suivre son instinct et frapper Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que ses os se brisent en mille morceaux. Cependant quelque chose l'en avait dissuadé à la dernière minute, ses pas s'étaient, eux même, détournés de la sorcière. Il décida de chasser ces souvenirs de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité.

C'est d'un pas nonchalant que le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à toute personne qui osait le dévisager. Il s'assit à côté de Blaise. Blaise demeurait la seule personne en qui Drago avait encore confiance. Il avait cessé de lui poser tout un tas de questions embarrassantes suite à ses crises d'angoisse, le jeune Malefoy lui en était intérieurement reconnaissant. Une fois assis, il regarda en face de lui et aperçut le regard azur de Daphné, cette dernière lui fit un sourire timide qui ne manqua pas d'attiser la curiosité du Serpentard. La blonde baissa les yeux pour ensuite reprendre la conversation animée qu'elle avait entreprit avec d'autres élèves de la maison verte et argent. Drago, quant à lui, venait d'entamer son jus de citrouille lorsqu'une voix attira son attention.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Le festin a commencé depuis plus de trente minutes, demanda le métis.

\- Aux toilettes, répliqua Drago, les yeux fixés sur son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Pendant une demi-heure ?

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus judicieux de boire du Whisky Pur Feu au lieu de ce fichu jus de citrouille ? D'autant plus que c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

\- Drago… répond.

\- Zabini. Répond.

\- Oui, ce serait mieux du Whisky Pur Feu. Bon tu foutais quoi aux toilettes ? »

Drago se tût. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de dévoiler à Blaise ce qu'il avait fait dans ces toilettes. Cependant le concerné semblait décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Le blond prit une grande respiration, planta son regard dans celui de son ami et ouvrit lentement la bouche. La seconde suivante son regard dévia sur la porte de la Grande Salle, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'une jeune fille à la peau pâle dotée d'une chevelure rousse éblouissante. Les yeux du Serpentard faisaient des vas et viens entre la rouquine et son ami. L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage de Blaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Drago ne devait certainement pas être seul pendant tout ce temps.

« T'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Hurla le métis, une lueur d'affolement dans la voix.

\- Suis moi. »

Le jeune Malefoy affichait dorénavant un sourire carnassier. Il se leva de table en compagnie de son plus vieil allié et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il commença à monter rapidement les marches lorsque Blaise l'arrêta.

« Tu m'emmènes où au juste ?

\- Ne pose pas de question. Suis moi », rétorqua Drago, plus grave que jamais.

Les deux Serpentards montèrent quatre étages avant d'arriver dans un sombre couloir. Il n'y avait aucune luminosité, les murs en pierre semblaient froids comme de la glace et des bruits étranges retentissaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Au bout de deux minutes de trajet, Drago s'immobilisa devant une porte en bois. Il murmura une incantation afin de l'ouvrir et pénétra dedans, Blaise lui emboîtant le pas.

La pièce était éclairée à l'aide de quelques bougies qui changeaient de couleurs en fonction de l'humeur des occupants. Un violet profond, presque noir, inondait la salle. Ce violet, couleur de la mélancolie et de la solitude reflétait les ressentiments du blond. Depuis qu'il avait découvert cette pièce, Drago n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer une autre couleur, le violet restait

omniprésent.

« Où sommes nous ? Questionna le métis tout en regardant autour de lui.

\- Dans une salle que j'ai découvert, soupira le blond.

\- Quand ? C'est ici que tu disparais ?

\- Depuis que je ne mange plus dans la Grande Salle, fais le calcul. »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la seconde question de son ami, la réponse étant trop évidente.

Un canapé était présent au fond de la pièce, le blond prit alors la décision de s'y installer confortablement, il savait que Blaise n'hésiterait pas à enquêter sur la pseudo relation qu'il avait entamé avec la rouquine. Le métis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'interrogatoire allait commencer.

« Tu te tapes Weasley fille ? Demanda Blaise, les yeux fermés.

\- Oui et non, répondit Drago, son sourire pervers au bout des lèvres.

\- Comment ça ? T'as couché avec ou non ?

\- Non.

\- Donc, qu'est ce que tu foutais avec elle dans les toilettes ?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut être ? »

Sous l'effet de surprise, Blaise resta muet, ses yeux semblables à des ballons de baudruche. Drago était très amusé de la situation, il ne s'attendait pas à que son ami réagisse de cette manière. Un long silence prit alors possession des lieux, les deux garçons regardaient le sol, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. C'est une fois remis de ses émotions que Blaise brisa le silence.

« Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Demanda-t-il curieux de connaître la vérité.

\- Quelques semaines.

\- Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ?

\- Écoute, peut-être que je t'aurais tenu au courant si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonné avec Granger le mois dernier, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça je te rappelle.

\- Oublie. »

Drago se leva du canapé, signe que la conversation avait pris fin. Il se dirigea vers la porte et exécuta un petit hochement de tête afin de faire comprendre au métis qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Blaise se leva à son tour, tourna la poignet de la porte mais se retourna vers le blond pour lui poser une dernière question.

« Et Greengrass ?

\- Quoi Greengrass ?

\- Je pensais que c'était elle ta proie, tu laisses tomber ? »

Drago entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa dépasser une partie de sa dentition parfaitement blanche.

« Elle veux prendre son temps. Je ne l'ai toujours pas embrassé. Du coup je m'amuse avec Weasley fille pendant ce temps.

\- Mais elle sort avec Potter.

\- Justement », répondit-il, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Le festin ne devait pas encore être terminé, les deux garçons quittèrent la salle secrète et descendirent chacun leur tour les escaliers. Drago décida cependant, de ne pas rejoindre directement la Grande Salle, il avait besoin de voler quelques ingrédients pour ses potions. Le jeune Serpentard savait que Rogue, même s'il avait changé de poste, avait conservé son éternelle cachette. Il fit un bref signe de la main à Blaise et détourna son chemin. Le château était extrêmement calme, la plupart des élèves n'ayant pas voulu déserter la salle de festin. Le trajet parut durer une éternité, l'atmosphère était glaciale, contrairement à l'ambiance qui se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, celle qui se trouvait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard n'avait rien de joviale. Cependant Drago se trouvait dans son élément. Le silence, l'obscurité et l'isolement représentaient exactement l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait depuis plusieurs mois.

Le jeune sorcier était sur le point d'arriver devant le bureau de Rogue lorsqu'il entendit une série de pleurs. Intrigué par cet étrange vacarme, Drago décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce une jeune fille en plein chagrin d'amour qui avait besoin de bras musclés pour la réconforter ? C'est d'un pas assuré que le blond s'approcha de la source des pleurs cependant ce qu'il vit ne le réjouit absolument pas. Granger, encore Granger, était allongée de tout son long sur le sol. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses membres tremblants semblaient incapable de se mouvoir et sa peau était bleu. Un bleu qui tirait légèrement sur le violet, un bleu mortuaire.

Le Serpentard décida de passer son chemin, il ne voulait pas d'une énième confrontation avec ce castor ambulant. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle toujours sur son chemin ? Lui qui avait bien pris soin de l'esquiver durant un bon mois, se sentait maintenant presque forcé de lui venir en aide. Il était décidé à la laisser crever dans son coin, cependant ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait ressentit lors de leur précédente rencontre réapparut. Ses pas le guidèrent vers le corps quasiment inerte de la jeune femme, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, prit son poignet entre ses mains afin de sentir son poux et la releva afin que son dos puisse être retenu par un mur. Il se hâta dans le bureau de son ancien professeur de potions et entama d'en préparer une. Il connaissait la recette sur le bout des doigts pour l'avoir préparer prés d'une trentaine de fois.

Une fois le breuvage terminé, Drago le versa entre les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Une partie du liquide verdâtre s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille et vint s'échouer dans son cou. Le jeune Malefoy sourit à cette vision, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer la sorcière d'aussi près. Elle restait peu agréable à regarder mais quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui ne laissa pas le blond indifférent. Le souffle de Granger reprit un rythme constant, elle toussa prés d'une dizaine de fois et planta son regard dans celui de Drago. Elle ne réussit pas à aligner plus de mots à la suite, elle abandonna donc l'idée de lui adresser la parole et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Le Serpentard se releva et prit le chemin de la salle commune. Il volerait les ingrédients de Rogue une autre fois. La crise de Granger avait été sacrément puissante. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la couleur de son corps aurait pu changé d'une manière si radicale. Même s'il avait gardé son masque d'impassibilité, le jeune homme avait prit peur. Il avait peur que cela lui arrive également. Ils étaient sujets au mêmes symptômes, aux mêmes crises, peut être à la même maladie.

Le blond se trouvait désormais devant la porte de la salle commune, il entra et commença à monter les marches qui le mèneraient à son dortoir. Blaise se trouvait déjà dans sa couche, un livre à la main.

« Tu étais parti où ? Demanda le métis .

\- Nulle part. J'ai juste fais un tour, répondit Drago, le regard dans le vide.

\- Pansy n'a pas voulu me lâcher la grappe, elle voulait absolument savoir où nous étions parti. Mais t'en fais pas je lui ai répondu que nous étions allés boire en cachette.

\- Tu as bien fait. »

Drago s'était engouffré dans ses draps lorsqu'un hiboux surgit de nulle part. Merlin il se trouvait tout de même aux cachots, comment ces bestioles arrivaient-elles à l'atteindre jusque là ? Le sorcier détacha la note qui se trouvait sur l'une des pattes de l'animal et entreprit de la lire. Son célèbre sourire mesquin apparut alors sur ses fines lèvres. Blaise, qui se trouvait à présent à ses côtés quémanda le blond du regard. Drago posa la lettre sur son lit et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Juste Weasley fille qui veut remettre le couvert », souffla-t-il d'un air malsain.

 _Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Je suis désolée pour les personnes qui apprécie Ginny, vraiment…_

 _Ah oui je voudrais répondre à une spéciale review anonyme._

 _FuturSexySushi : Toi, j'ai franchement hâte que tu t'inscrives sur ce site ! J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fiction ! Puis tu vas vite arrêter de m'appeler Dobby, I know where you live. Bisous de moi. Keur keur_


	8. Chapter 8 Lien

_Coucouuuu, je publie avec un boon mois de retard, je sais…_

 _Après tout c'est les vacances et je trouve de moins en moins le temps d'écrire. D'autant plus que les chapitres du point de vue d'Hermione sont, pour moi, plus difficiles à argumenter que les autres !_

 _J'ai mis un bon bout de temps avant de l'écrire, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture._

19h56 : Le festin d'Halloween était sur le point de débuter cependant Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à y assister. Elle qui autrefois se réjouissait à l'idée de célébrer cette fête si particulière, ne souhaitait à présent qu'une seule chose : rester au lit le plus longtemps possible. Depuis son anniversaire, la jeune femme s'était intérieurement fermée. D'un point de vue extérieur elle était restée la brillante Hermione Granger souriante et pleine de vie cependant au fond d'elle même, la sorcière était démoralisée. En même temps les personnes qu'elle fréquentait et qui se disaient ses « amis » n'avaient même pas pris la peine de retenir le jour de sa naissance.

Pendant plusieurs jours, la sorcière avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'un trou se creusait dans sa poitrine et plus le temps s'écoulait plus ce trou s'élargissait. Elle était littéralement perforée de l'intérieur. Cependant Hermione avait décidé de ne pas montrer la tristesse qui la dévorait, elle voulait faire comme si de rien n'était. Ses amis n'avaient donc rien remarqué, ils continuaient de faire leur vie sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments.

Ron semblait effectivement avoir complètement oublié la querelle qui le liait à la jeune femme et avait recommencé à s'asseoir à ses côtés lors des repas. Il avait d'ailleurs repris la mauvaise habitude de l'embêter pendant ses heures de révisions. Il était revenu vers elle sans même s'excuser ce qui avait profondément énervé la Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit car le fait de revenir à cette routine, qui avait contrôlé ses précédentes années d'étude, l'avait tout de même soulagé.

Harry, étant le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddictch, était occupé à établir un nombre incalculable de stratégies pour le bien être des rouges et or. Il était très rare d'apercevoir Hermione en compagnie du brun, leur emploi du temps ne leur permettant plus ce loisir. Harry aurait cependant été la seule personne avec qui la sorcière aurait aimé se divertir car il était le seul qui la respectait un minimum même s'ils s'éloignaient au fil des jours. Hermione n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule personne à se détacher du Survivant, en effet Ginny passait probablement plus de temps avec Drago Malefoy plutôt qu'avec son copain officiel. Cela faisait un bon mois que la jeune femme les surprenait en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans les recoins de l'école.

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé, quelques années auparavant, que la rouquine se révélerait être une telle garce. Non seulement elle s'était mise à prendre ses amis de haut mais le pire était qu'elle s'amusait à tromper le garçon qu'elle avait convoité pendant plus de 4 années avec une blondasse peroxydée. Harry ne méritait pas ça. La sorcière savait qu'il aurait été sage de l'informer de la situation mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de se taire pour ne pas envenimer les choses. De toute façon la vérité finirait un jour par sortir. Quoiqu'il arrive.

20h03 : Le festin avait commencé. Elle serait en retard tant pis. La brune avait finalement décidé de s'y rendre, elle avait bien trop peur que son absence soit remarquée par le corps professoral. C'est d'un pas timide qu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves de première années étaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, extasiés devant les décorations que le directeur avait faites installer. L'atmosphère environnante paraissait terriblement joyeuse, ce qui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur de la Gryffondor.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors et s'installa à côté de Harry, Ron lui faisant face. Elle eût à peine le temps de s'asseoir que le rouquin lui demanda :

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois en retard ?

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi bête ? Rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux.

\- Par...pardon ?

\- Tu te prends pour qui Ron ? Pour mon père ? J'étais juste dans mon dortoir en train de faire mes devoirs et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » mentit-elle.

Harry, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de la conversation, pouffa de rire.

« Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir vous chamailler comme avant » dit-il, une once de nostalgie dans la voix.

Ron ouvrit la bouche l'air ravi tandis que Hermione esquissa un sourire forcé. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise mais ne voulait pas non plus ré-ouvrir un conflit avec le rouquin. Son esprit était suffisamment surmené comme cela. Ses crises d'angoisse se faisaient de plus en plus rares cependant elles étaient de plus en plus intenses. Cette situation était épuisante d'autant plus que la sorcière était obligée de garder ce secret pour elle même. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide, elle s'en sortirait, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

« Au fait Ron, tu saurais où se trouve ta sœur ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, quémanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, aucune idée. »

La conversation des deux garçons sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Il était vrai que Ginny ne se trouvait pas à la table des Gryffondor, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit de la sorcière. Ses yeux se plantèrent automatiquement sur la table des Serpentards. Bien évidemment Malefoy était également absent.

20h32 : Hermione avait déjà fini son repas lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette aux portes de la Grande Salle. Malefoy avançait lentement vers sa tablée un sourire pervers au bord des lèvres. La brune en était dégoûtée, l'idée de l'imaginer avec Ginny en train de passer à l'acte la répugnait. C'était contre nature. Quelques secondes plus tard, la rouquine fit à son tour son entrée dans l'immense pièce. Arrivée à la table des Gryffondor, la rousse posa ses mains sur la nuque de son petit ami tout en prenant soin de lui embrasser le cou. Le couple gloussa avant de reprendre leur repas.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée ! Que faisais-tu ? Questionna Harry, un air niais imprimé sur le visage.

\- Oh je faisais juste mes devoirs, tu sais j'espère bien n'avoir que des Optimals à mes BUSES.

\- Ça c'est ma copine » dit-il avant de lui prendre la main pour l'embrasser.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait vomir, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était surréaliste. Ginny n'avait aucun scrupule à jouer un double jeu, au contraire cela semblait l'amuser.

« Super coiffure Hermione » déclara la rouquine sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

La garce. Cette petite vermine cherchait vraiment la guerre. En guise de réponse, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir tout en lui faisant son sourire le plus hypocrite. Ça ne servirait à rien de rétorquer. A force de jouer avec le feu cette pauvre fille finirait par se brûler.

« Quelles matières as- tu révisées aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron à sa cadette.

\- Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. L'élevage des Scroutts, l'entretien des licornes…

\- La reproduction ? »

C'était sorti tout seul. La tête qu'avait tirée Ginny à cet instant avait été mémorable. Hermione se sentait vraiment fier de sa réplique même si Harry et Ron n'en n'avait pas saisi le sens.

« Ex..excuse moi ? Demanda Ginny, compètement ahurie.

\- Eh bien oui, le système reproductif des Pitiponks est un thème très abordé en cinquième année, répliqua la brune. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais je vais retourner dans mon dortoir. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle, un sourire malicieux prenant possession de ses fines lèvres. Elle avait enfin pu prendre le dessus sur la rouquine, cela n'étant pas arriver depuis plus d'un mois. Cependant cette altercation avait provoqué une hausse de colère chez la brune. Elle avait envie de tout détruire sur son passage, encore une fois ses réactions étaient exagérées et non justifiées.

21h43 : Elle décida alors de se balader dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard, le silence l'apaisait. Cela l'aiderait à décompresser et surtout à calmer ses pulsions destructrices. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, elle n'était pas dupe. Les premiers symptômes d'une crise étaient l'énervement et l'impulsivité. Elle se persuada donc de continuer son chemin mais de manière plus lente. Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait elle sentit sa respiration se couper comme si tout l'oxygène environnant avait été aspiré. Ses jambes avaient soudainement prit la décision de ne plus se mouvoir, Hermione avait beau y mettre toute sa volonté, elle ne ne parvenait plus à avancer. Toute l'énergie qu'elle avait emmagasiné durant le repas avait disparu, elle se sentait fléchir. La crise allait commencer et ce serait sûrement une des pires.

Comprenant que son état ne risquait pas de s'améliorer de sitôt, Hermione se pressa vers le bureau de Rogue car après avoir fouillé dans ses poches et dans son sac, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne possédait plus de potions. En même temps cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'aucun symptôme ne s'était prononcé. De plus elle était restée plus ou moins calme durant la journée, jamais elle n'aurait pensé péter un plomb ce soir. Elle se promit d'être plus prévoyante la prochaine fois. Si prochaine fois il y aurait.

Ses jambes devinrent subitement bleues comme si son sang avait cessé de couler dans ses veines. Elle commença à paniquer, ce genre de chose ne lui était, auparavant, jamais arrivé. Hermione s'immobilisa devant le bureau du professeur de potion avant de s'écraser au sol. Anéantie, elle commença à sangloter puis ses sanglots devinrent un ruisseau de chaudes larmes, elle n'avait pas la force de se battre.

La Gryffondor avait le choix entre deux options : se laisser dépérir ou attendre qu'un miracle se produise. Le première possibilité étant la plus plausible, les larmes de la jeune sorcière redoublèrent d'intensité. Quelques secondes passèrent, Hermione vivait un enfer : l'air dans ses poumons était compressé, des courbatures inexpliquées s'étaient installées dans la totalité de son corps et les battements de son cœur semblaient s'arrêter, ce qui provoqua une douleur intolérable dans sa cage thoracique.

Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur humaine toucher la froideur de son corps. Elle ne put percevoir l'apparence de son sauveur mais cela lui était bien égal. Tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était de dormir dans son lit douillet. Rien de plus. Elle sentit un liquide glacial entrer dans sa bouche, elle connaissait ce goût, cette texture, elle buvait une potion anti-douleur. Tout à coup son cerveau se mit à fonctionner comme jamais auparavant : Elle se trouvait devant le bureau de Rogue, bureau se trouvant aux cachots. La personne qui lui était venu en aide se trouvait elle aussi dans les parages malgré l'heure tardive de la soirée. Cette dite personne avait réussi à préparer l'antidote à une vitesse record. Il n'y avait donc pas d'autre possibilité : Malefoy l'avait secouru.

En même temps il lui devait bien ça. Elle lui avait tout de même sauvé la mise au mois de septembre. Cependant Hermione était certaine que ce petit con avait dû hésité avant de lui venir en aide, quelle petite enflure.

Elle lui adressa un bref hochement de tête et attendit qu'il s'en aille. Elle resta un moment assise à se demander pourquoi la crise avait eu un effet aussi néfaste sur son corps et son esprit. Néanmoins à force de réfléchir, son cerveau bouillait littéralement dans son crâne. Il était temps de rentrer dormir, elle cogiterait demain matin.

oOo

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla en retard, chose qui ne lui arrivait absolument jamais arrivé. Elle se précipita d'enfiler son uniforme et de se brosser les dents avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses camarades de dortoirs étaient toutes encore endormies, elle décida donc de les réveiller une par une.

« Hermione calme toi ! Nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui, expliqua Lavande Brown, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bouffis.

\- On est vendredi, bien sûr que nous avons cours, répliqua Hermione sèchement.

\- Vendredi 1er novembre. » répondit Lavande avant de se rendormir dans ses draps.

Lavande avait raison, Poudlard célébrait la Toussaint, c'est pour cela que les cours étaient suspendus chaque année. Hermione avait complètement oublié ce léger détail.

« Eh bien Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout n'a pas l'air au courant du fonctionnement de l'école. Je te conseillerais de lire l _'Histoire de Poudlard_. Ça te ferait le plus grand bien » dit une voix railleuse derrière Hermione.

La brune se retourna et fit face à cette pimbêche de Ginny, cette dernière avait vraiment la ferme intention de la pourrir jusqu'à la moelle.

« L'ignorance est le pire des mépris » pensa Hermione avant de tourner les talons.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où l'attendaient ses amis.

« Vous êtes déjà réveillés ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée que ces deux là soient levés en ce jour férié.

\- « On avait complètement oublié qu'il n'y aurait pas cours et on a pas réussi à se rendormir, rétorqua Harry, un peu honteux.

\- Bienvenue au club. »

Le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'il se soit déroulé dans un silence de plomb. Harry ne cessait de griffonner une nouvelle stratégie de Quidditch sur un vieux bout de parchemin et Ron semblait complètement ailleurs. Il avait lu plusieurs fois d'affilées une lettre écrite à l'encre violette et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envoyer à Hermione un nombre incalculable de clin d'œil. Répugnant.

Hermione décida d'ignorer les pseudos avances de Ron et planta son regard sur la table des Serpentards. Ses orbes chocolats se posèrent immédiatement sur Malefoy. Ses yeux à lui étaient cernés et ses joues creusées. Il avait un teint blafard, loin d'être attirant. Il avait sûrement dû être victime d'une crise dans la nuit, cela ne faisait aucun doute .

Non sans détourner son regard de Malefoy, la Gryffondor commença à se poser de sérieuses questions. Pourquoi avait-elle subitement était sujette à des crises d'angoisse ? Pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas retourner à l'infirmerie pour demander conseil à Mme Pomfresh ? Pourquoi ses émotions étaient-elles décuplées au moindre petit coup de stress ? Et Pourquoi avait-elle les mêmes symptômes que le Serpentard ?

Les crises d'angoisse étaient bien trop répétitives pour qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Hermione en était persuadée : elle était malade. Malefoy l'était également. Ils étaient liés par la maladie.

 _Voilà ! Alors à votre avis est-ce que Drago et Hermione sont malades ? Ça on verra plus tard !_

 _Ensuite je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre sera EXTREMEMENT important pour la suite de l'histoire !_

 _A vrai dire je n'aime pas spécialement ce chapitre mais il est nécessaire pour comprendre le suivant !_

 _J'espère que vous aimez encore cette fiction !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


	9. Chapter 9 Scandale

_Voilà le chapitre 9 !_

 _Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Comme je l'avais dis dans le précédent : il est extrêmement important pour la suite de l'histoire !_

 _J'espère d'ailleurs ne pas avoir de remarque du style : « Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, l'histoire stagne ! » x)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas !_

 _Bonne lecture._

Novembre 1996 :

Drago se recoiffait, un malheureux épis avait décidé de faire son apparition au sommet de son crâne. Il appliqua alors une légère couche de son célèbre gel et tenta de remettre en place sa chevelure. Il était parfait. Il avait délicatement tiré ses cheveux en arrière tout en prenant soin de laisser quelques mèches rebelles s'aventurer sur son visage. Après avoir effectué ses prouesses capillaires, le blond se dirigea vers un miroir afin de se contempler. Il avait gardé la chemise de son uniforme mais avait enlevé sa cravate verte et argent afin de se donner un petit style décontracté. Il sourit ensuite à son reflet, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches. Il était prêt.

Comme toujours Drago avait voulu se préparer dans un calme absolu, seul les clapotis de l'eau ruisselant dans l'évier empêchaient le silence de régner dans la pièce. Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il entendit une série de pas.

« Drago, tu n'aurais pas vu Bl... »

Pansy Parkinson venait de débouler dans la salle de bain destinée aux préfets. Drago et elle avaient été choisis l'an dernier afin d'occuper ce poste. Ses yeux sortaient presque de leur orbite, sa bouche était grande ouverte et son corps semblait presque paralysé. Elle était littéralement figée sur place.

« Oui ? Demanda Drago, satisfait de faire cet effet à la gente féminine.

\- Je..je..me demandais..si, en fait ça fait une..une heure que..

\- Et bien Parkinson tu vas te décider à parler correctement ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir ici vois-tu, coupa le Serpentard, décidément ravi.

\- Oui bien sûr… excuse moi Drago. Tu n'aurais pas vu Blaise ?

\- Non et pourquoi l'aurais-je vu ? » Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de la brune.

Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent subitement rosées, ses bras commencèrent à trembler légèrement et Drago était certain de pouvoir entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Pansy avait toujours eu un faible pour le beau blond, en même temps qui aurait été capable de lui résister ? Elle essayait de cacher son attirance pour le jeune Malefoy depuis le plus jeune âge mais Drago n'était pas dupe. Il savait lorsqu'il plaisait.

« Je n'sais pas… vous êtes souvent ensemble et donc voilà… il doit impérativement me rendre mes cours d'Histoire de la magie..tu vois..et..

\- Tu arrives à prendre des notes en Histoire de la magie ? Demanda le jeune homme, subitement intéressé.

\- Oui, ça m'arrive… » répondit la Serpentard, le visage cramoisie.

L'Histoire de la magie demeurait le cours que Drago appréciait le moins, il trouvait ça vraiment barbant. Il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré plus de dix minutes car la moindre petite distraction détournait son attention. Une idée plutôt malsaine lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il rapprocha son corps de celui de sa camarade et entreprit de lui caresser le dos. C'est d'une voix sensuelle qui lui susurra à l'oreille :

« On pourrait se retrouver tous les deux un de ces jours, et tu me montrerais tes notes. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Drago crut un instant que cette cruche de Parkinson allait défaillir sur place. Elle était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Elle balbutia une série de mots incompréhensibles avant de pouvoir enfin aligner une phrase complète.

« Oui oui bien sûr. Ce soir si tu veux, le temps que je récupère mes notes, rétorqua-t-elle un sourire incontrôlé s'affichant sur son visage.

\- Ah ce ne sera pas possible ce soir. Je suis occupé, mais ne t'en fais je te tiendrai au courant de notre petit rendez-vous. »

Parkinson acquiesça et sortit de la salle de bain des préfets non sans manquer de trébucher plusieurs fois sur son passage.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de regarder son adulatrice partir, à vrai dire il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il se hâta alors de prendre les escaliers afin de se rendre à son lieu de rendez-vous. Il était évidemment très confiant : ses cheveux étaient absolument sublimes, sa tenue était digne d'un aristocrate anglais et sa peau, quant à elle, semblait encore plus pure que d'habitude. Il commença son ascension lorsqu'un doute prit possession de ses pensées, il ne se rappelait pas exactement où se trouvait le lieu de rencontre. Le Serpentard fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et y trouva un bout de parchemin froissé. Pendant qu'il montait les marches quatre à quatre il entreprit de relire la lettre que son amante lui avait adressée quelques jours plus tôt.

 _« Malefoy,_

 _Je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai apprécié notre petite entrevue de tout à l'heure. Jamais je ne m'étais montrée aussi entreprenante avec un garçon. J'aimerais évidemment réitérer l'expérience_ _et_ _si l'envie t'en prenait également,_ _j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes_ _samedi 8 novembre au quatrième étage._

 _Je t'y attendrai avec impatience,_

 _Ginny. »_

Weaslette n'avait pas précisé où il devait la retrouver, elle avait juste indiqué qu'ils devaient se voir au quatrième étage. Peu importait Drago connaissait bien assez bien cet étage pour y avoir trouvé un mois plus tôt une salle secrète qu'il occupait lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Il commença à arpenter le couloir, une étrange sensation débuta à envahir son corps comme si une dose d'adrénaline avait été injectée dans ses veines. Il devait sûrement être impatient, impatient de se rincer l'œil.

L'obscurité avait étrangement et soudainement remplacé la lumière. Drago ne se rappelait pas que le changement de luminosité était aussi brusque. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention et pénétra dans le corridor. Une silhouette de dessina devant ses yeux, la rouquine ne devait plus que se situer à quelques mètres de lui. Cependant il ne voyait plus rien. Il eut alors l'impression que les particules d'air environnantes avaient été noircies à l'encre de chine. Son sens visuel était à présent inefficace et c'est la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme plaça ses mains devant lui. Après tout la pénombre n'était pas un prétexte pour ne pas profiter des courbes de la jeune fille.

Weasley fille se tenait tout prés de lui, il la sentait. Il décida de ne pas prononcer un seul mot, il la surprendrait comme il savait le faire. Il s'approcha donc très lentement de la rouquine. Cette dernière avait également remarqué la présence du blond, il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir son appréhension envahir le lieu. Un sourire carnassier apparût sur les lèvres de Drago, il allait enfin pouvoir se faire plaisir. C'est dans un mouvement rapide qu'il pressa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune sorcière. Le baiser était cependant relativement étrange : les lèvres de Weaslette étaient sèches et peu agréables à embrasser. Il se résolut à ignorer ce détail lorsque la bouche de sa partenaire s'ouvrit afin d'y faire laisser entrer sa langue. Le baiser restait, néanmoins, plutôt particulier.

Le Serpentard ne se sentait pas à son aise, en effet quelque chose le perturbait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il prit donc l'initiative d'ouvrir ses yeux malgré l'opacité du couloir. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir ses paupières qu'un flash lumineux lui transperça ses pupilles. Le flash ne dura que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes que Drago aurait préféré effacer de sa mémoire à tout jamais. Au moment où le flash était apparu, le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Il avait découvert l'identité de la personne en face de lui. Il n'avait pas embrassé Ginny Weasley. Il avait embrassé son frère Ron.

Il repoussa Weasmoche et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il prit ensuite sa baguette afin d'activer le sort de lumière. Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à utiliser le Lumos avant de commettre la pire connerie de tous les temps.

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? » Hurla-t-il, à la fois furieux et honteux.

Weasley écarquillait les yeux, incrédule. Il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

« Malefoy… mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Attends, je viens de t'embrasser ? Non non non ! Je devais avoir rencard avec une fille ! Rétorqua le roux, complètement désorienté.

« Putain… mais … putain ! »

Drago venait de poser ses mains contre ses yeux. Ce devait sûrement être un mauvais rêve, il allait probablement se réveiller dans peu de temps. Cependant il comprit relativement vite qu'il n'était pas le protagoniste d'un épouvantable cauchemar. Non, ce qu'il venait de faire était bel et bien réel.

« Je vais te tuer Weasley, je vais te démolir ! Cria-t-il

\- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas ce que tu fous là ! Répliqua le rouquin, à son tour furieux.

\- Ce que je fous là ? Tu vois Weasley j'étais censé retrouver ta sœur. Tu sais pourquoi ? Pour la sauter mieux que Potter ne le fera jamais.

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! Jamais Ginny ne s'abaisserait à fréquenter un type comme toi ! »

Le visage de Weasmoche était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Drago crut un instant que de la fumée allait jaillir de ses oreilles. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et fixa un endroit invisible en face de lui. Merlin qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi tout le malheur du monde devait systématiquement s'abattre sur lui ? Il donna un grand coup de poing sur un des murs environnants et se dirigea vers sa pièce secrète, laissant derrière lui un Ron complètement abasourdi.

Arrivé à destination, Drago fit immédiatement apparaître un lit à l'aide d'un sort. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que comme à son habitude la salle était allumée par des bougies de couleur violette. Il se pelotonna ensuite sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de dormir, besoin de se reposer et surtout besoin de croire que cette catastrophe ne s'était jamais produite.

oOo

Le lendemain matin le Serpentard se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Tous les souvenirs de la veille lui étaient revenus en mémoire durant la nuit. Il se promit de garder ce secret pour lui même et espéra que Weasley en ferait de même. Il quitta sa fameuse pièce et c'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'il retourna vers les cachots afin de prendre une douche bien froide. Étant propre, le blond prit la décision d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs élèves le pointaient du doigt ou ricaner sur son passage. Il leur lança un regard méprisant et se promit de régler ce problème avant la fin de la journée. Weasley avait peut être raconté à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé ? De ce fait, la moitié de la population Poudlarienne ne tarderait pas connaître les moindres détails de cette nuit agitée. Il allait détruire ce sale type, l'anéantir.

Au fur et à mesure que Drago arrivait vers la Grande Salle, les rires des étudiants se faisaient de moins en moins discrets. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Il avait manqué un épisode c'était certain ! Mais c'est très vite que le blond comprit la raison de ces moqueries. Merlin sa vie était finie. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation. Aucun élève ne lui adresserait la parole. Sa vie venait de basculer à tout jamais. Pourquoi ? Une immense photo animée était affichée sur les portes de la salle à manger et bien évidemment cette photographie le représentait, lui et Weasmoche en train de s'embrasser d'une manière plutôt passionnel. Il n'avait aucun moyen de démentir.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage du sorcier, des larmes qu'il n'avait su retenir. Ses parents allaient sûrement être mis au courant de ce désastre et il serait, de ce fait, déshérité à jamais ! Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ?

Il se retourna dans le but de se diriger vers sa salle secrète, il avait besoin de rester seul. Cependant lorsqu'il eu fait demi-tour il tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du directeur, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit le Serpentard en prenant soin d'essuyer ses larmes à l'aide de la manche de son pull.

\- Vous connaissez sûrement la réponse à votre question. »

Puis il s'en alla, laissant un Drago plus humilié que jamais. Ce dernier se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore espérant régler cette histoire au plus vite. La gargouille qui se tenait devant la porte du fameux bureau le laissa entrer sans même lui demander le mot de passe.

« Le directeur t'attend mon garçon et je pense que tu es sur le point de passer un sale quart d'heure » ricana-t-elle.

L'estomac du blond se tordit dans tous les sens. Il n'avait pas peur du vieux fou, non mais il avait peur pour sa réputation ! Il tenterait d'expliquer à Dumbledore ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ce dernier le comprendrait sûrement, il était toujours prêt à aider les causes perdues.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'antre du directeur Drago ne comprit pas la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Dumbledore était assis sur un chaise en bois, Granger et Mme Pomfesh à ses côtés. Son cerveau fonctionna à une vitesse impressionnante et tout un tas d'hypothèse lui vint alors à l'esprit. Cependant une seule lui semblait cohérente. Granger avait sûrement dû balancer pour les crises d'angoisse. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour pourrir sa vie.

 _Voilààààààà_

 _J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Pauvre Drago, il n'a vraiment pas de chance… Ron non plus vous me direz.. mais bon on s'en fou de Ron._

 _Merci encore pour les reviews !_

 _Bisous !_


	10. Chapter 10 Révélation

_C'est parti pour le Chapitre 10 !_

 _J'espère que le 9 vous aura plu ! Vous vous attendez sûrement à avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre… et bien.. on verra !_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

Une semaine. Une semaine que Hermione ne parvenait pas à dormir correctement. Ses crises d'angoisse n'étaient pas réapparues, cependant le lien qu'elle avait découvert entre elle et Malefoy la perturbait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Aller dans la réserve afin de trouver quelques informations sur les symptômes dont ils étaient sujets ? Essayer de concocter un antidote de ses propres mains ? Ou tout simplement parler à Mme Pomfresh ? La dernière hypothèse semblait tout de même la plus cohérente, la plus raisonnée.

C'est en ce matin de novembre que la Gryffondor décida d'agir. Elle s'habilla avec hâte, tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, et se dirigea vers les couloirs froids et lugubres de l'école. Le château semblait toujours endormi car même les personnages se trouvant dans les tableaux accrochés aux murs dormaient à poing fermé. C'est tout naturellement que ses pas la guidèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Hermione était nerveuse, comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer cela à Pomfresh ? Cette dernière la prendrait probablement pour une folle, une pauvre fille qui ne savait pas contrôler ses émotions. Mais au final, peut importait. La situation actuelle demeurait bien trop grave pour ne pas la dévoiler à un expert.

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'Hermione frappa à la porte. Elle fit retentir trois coups avant d'entendre la voix de l'infirmière s'élever.

« Entrez. »

Toujours aussi peu sûre d'elle, la jeune sorcière se décida d'entrer dans la pièce. Un élève dormait profondément dans un des lits, Mme Pomfesh avait sûrement dû lui prescrire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Sans faire de bruit, elle continua son observation et remarqua une petite fiole de couleur pourpre située sur une grosse étagère. Le petit flacon était habillé d'une minuscule étiquette blanche sur laquelle était inscrit quelques mots. Piquée par la curiosité, Hermione prit la petite fiole en main et entreprit de déchiffrer l'inscription.

 _« Sanguinum Morbo »_

« Vous cherchez à me voir Miss Granger ? » résonna une voix derrière elle.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la brune. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir mis son nez dans une affaire qui ne la concernait en aucun cas. Elle se retourna, les yeux fermés, pour faire face à son interlocutrice, s'attendant à se faire disputer pour son comportement.

« Un projet que je partage avec Mme Chourave.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Hermione, déconcertée.

\- Ce que vous tenez entre vos mains. C'est un projet que je partage avec Mme Chourave. Remettez le à sa place et dîtes moi la raison de votre visite. »

La Gryffondor obéit immédiatement aux ordres de l'infirmière et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Je...je.. les crises sont fréquentes… et Malefoy..

\- Miss Granger, reprenez vous ! Suivez moi. »

Hermione emboîta le pas de Mme Pomfresh et se retrouva dans son bureau à ses côtés. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans cette nouvelle pièce. Des dizaines de photos de médicomages renommés étaient accrochés au mur, des potions toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres encadraient le bureau et des objets s'apparentant à de véritables instruments de torture étaient entassés au fond de la salle.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et respira un grand coup. Il était temps de dévoiler la vérité. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose… Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je subis des crises d'angoisse. Au début, cela semblait anodin. Je tremblais, ma respiration se hachait et mes émotions étaient décuplées...Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète. Il me suffisait de préparer quelques potions anti-douleur afin que je me sente mieux. Cependant les crises se sont faites de plus en plus violentes, les symptômes restent les mêmes mais sont devenus bien plus puissants. Je perds tout contrôle de moi même. La fréquence de mes crises sont aléatoires. Cela m'est déjà arrivé de penser que je n'en n'aurais plus...jusque jour où elles sont revenues. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient à présent. Déballer ce secret était loin d'être une chose facile. Elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas pleurer, mais son corps et son esprit ne l'écoutait pas. Elle pleurait à présent. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes libératrices.

« C'est le soir d'Halloween que j'ai compris que les choses empiraient. Mon corps est devenu bleu et tirait vers le violet. Je suis persuadée d'être malade. »

Le plus dur restait à venir. Elle devait à dorénavant annoncer le lien qu'elle partager avec Malefoy.

« Le pire c'est que je ne pense pas être la seule personne dans ce cas. Drago Malefoy subit également des crises d'angoisse plus ou moins violentes. Il prépare également des potions anti-douleur et perd également le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. »

Hermione raconta alors avec détails ses crises d'angoisse ainsi que celles de Malefoy dont elle avait eu la malchance d'assister. Elle lui expliqua aussi comment elle avait comprit qu'ils étaient liés et pria intérieurement pour que l'infirmière ne la prenne pas pour une déjantée. Une fois ses discours terminés, la jeune femme vu une certaine inquiétude dans le regard de Mme Pomfresh. Elle semblait à la fois affolée et sereine. Aussi bizarre que celui puisse l'être, ce contraste rassura Hermione qui avait une totale confiance en cette femme.

Un silence de cathédrale s'était installé depuis plusieurs secondes. L'infirmière consulta quelques grimoires avant de se concentrer sur un seul qui avait l'air intéressant. Elle le lit quelques instants avant de le refermer d'un coup sec et de déclarer :

« Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore. »

oOo

La Gryffondor ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Les tableaux animés des anciens directeurs la fixaient d'un air soupçonneux tout en murmurant des choses peu agréables à entendre. Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait dans la lune. Mme Pomfresh était fermement en train de lui narrer l'histoire qu'Hermione voulait tant oublier mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper ni de s'en inquiéter.

Lorsque l'infirmière eut fini, le directeur s'approcha délicatement de son phœnix Fumseck et lui murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille. L'oiseau rouge se précipita en dehors du bureau de son maître à une vitesse incroyable et revînt une minute plus tard en compagnie de Severus Rogue.

« Severus, pouvez vous avoir l'obligeance de ramener Drago Malefoy dans mon bureau ? Questionna Dumbledore, d'une voix mielleuse presque agaçante.

\- Qu'a t-il encore fait ? Vous aurait-il causé des ennuis professeur ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Cependant je pense que Monsieur Malefoy connaîtra la raison de sa venue.

\- Très bien, je me charge de le ramener » rétorqua Rogue, sûrement curieux de connaître la suite de cette histoire.

Hermione se sentait à l'écart, le directeur n'avait même pas oser la regarder une seule fois dans les yeux. Comme s'il se fichait pertinemment d'elle. Elle avait alors hâte de voir Malefoy, au moins elle pourrait se sentir un peu moins seule et aurait l'impression de ne plus être un vulgaire animal de foire. Néanmoins elle appréhendait également la réaction du Serpentard, elle avait peur que ce dernier pète un câble en comprenant qu'elle avait balancer toute la vérité sur les crises d'angoisse. Il serait compréhensible que Malefoy soit en colère. En effet, elle-même n'aurait guère apprécié que quelqu'un dévoile un de ses plus lourds secrets sans raison particulière. Mais le blond devrait comprendre qu'il n'existait pas d'autres alternatives. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les poings d'Hermione se fermèrent et son cœur commença à accélérer de manière effrayante. Malefoy se trouvait probablement derrière la porte. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il l'insulter ou pire la frapper ?

Lorsque le blond entra, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il semblait presque soulagé. Son regard faisait des vas et viens entre les différentes personnes présentes dans le bureau. Il avait l'air tout de même affolé mais une lueur d'apaisement brillait dans ses iris polaires.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je vous en prie, asseyez vous. »

C'était une blague ? Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Hermione était restée debout sans se plaindre tout en étant la victime des anciens directeurs accrochés aux murs. Mais évidemment lorsque le peroxydé faisait son entrée, il avait droit à une chaise. La vie était injuste.

«Miss Granger nous a annoncé que vous étiez tous les deux sujets à des crises plutôt violentes. Tout d'abord nous voudrions savoir, Mme Pomfresh et moi-même, si vous confirmez ses dires.

A l'instant où Dumbledore avait finit sa phrase, Malefoy jeta un regard furieux à la brune. Ses yeux lui lancèrent littéralement des éclairs pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait sûrement mieux fait de se taire.

\- Il m'est, en effet, déjà arrivé de subir une ou deux crises. Mais rien de bien grave. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Granger fait une fixette sur moi.

\- Une fixette ? Tu es sérieux ? On croirait rêver ! Rétorqua Hermione, plus furieuse que jamais.

\- Calmez vous. Monsieur Malefoy, le jour de la rentrée scolaire vous êtes arrivé à l'infirmerie dans un état pathétique. Je préfère prendre mes précautions et donc croire Miss Granger sur parole, intervînt l'infirmière.

\- Très bien. Comme vous voulez, répondit Malefoy d'un air nonchalant.

\- Mme Pomfresh et moi même allons essayer de trouver une solution à votre problème. Je vous demanderais donc de revenir ici à 18h. La gargouille vous laissera entrer. »

Hermione vit Malefoy se lever et partir sans un regard pour elle. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Après tout, il n'avait pas tenté de l'égorger et c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Elle remercia l'infirmière et le directeur pour leur aide et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Son estomac commençait à gargouiller, signe qu'elle avait besoin d'avaler quelque chose.

Arrivée aux portes de la salle à manger, Hermione fut prise de court. Une immense photo animée représentant Malefoy et Ron en train de s'embrasser y était affichée. Des dizaines d'élèves rigolaient à gorge déployée tout en montrant du doigt un des protagonistes de la photo. Ron ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait caché ses yeux à l'aide de ses mains et se retenait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. La Gryffondor, ressentant une certaine empathie à l'égard de son ami, s'approcha de lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ron, mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'en sais rien Hermione. Il y a eu cette lettre puis le rendez vous, je pensais que c'était toi et soudainement je me retrouvais en train d'embrasser la fouine…

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quelle lettre ?

\- Regarde. »

Le rouquin venait de lui tendre un bout de parchemin. Hermione supposa alors qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse lettre qui avait causé tous ces dégâts.

 _« Ron,_

 _Je tenais à te dire que tu me plais vraiment. Tous ces moments passés ensemble m'ont fait réaliser que j'étais amoureuse de toi. J'aimerais que tu me retrouves samedi 8 novembre au quatrième étage. J'espère que l'on pourra se rapprocher._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Une amie. »_

« Et tu as cru que je t'avais envoyé cette lettre ? Demanda la Gryffondor complètement abasourdie.

\- Oui ! Cela me paraissait plutôt logique.

\- Mais voyons Ron ! La syntaxe de la lettre est loin d'être à mon niveau. Je peux t'assurer que si j'avais l'intention d'écrire une lettre d'amour, elle serait bien mieux écrite.

\- Oui peut-être mais l'écriture de cette lettre me semblait familière.

\- Tu as dû recopier une trentaine de mes devoirs depuis que l'on est arrivé à Poudlard. Tu devrais savoir que mon écriture est plus ronde.

\- Oui bien sûr tu as raison, rétorqua la rouquin déçu.

\- Cependant, tu as raison. Cette écriture m'est également familière. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois.

\- Peut être, le mal est fait en tout cas. Tu m'excuseras mais je préfère rester au lit toute la journée. Ma vie est finie.

\- Ne dis pas ça Ron… dit-elle en lui passant une main sur son dos.

\- A plus tard Hermione. »

Et il partit sous les éclats de rire des élèves de l'école.

Hermione passa le reste de sa journée à la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse à l'égard de Ron. Le pauvre garçon allait devoir subir les moqueries des autres étudiants pendant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaine. Sous le choc, Hermione n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de Malefoy sur la photo. Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé sur les lieux du crime ? En évidence, il n'avait pas pu manigancer tout ce scénario car il en était également la victime. Elle se promit de résoudre ce mystère au plus vite.

Les heures passèrent et il était temps pour la jeune femme de ranger ses affaires dans le but de se rendre au bureau du directeur. Elle avait peur de la décision qu'il avait pu prendre. Elle espérait qu'il avait prit compte de la violence des crises afin de lui fournir un traitement adéquat.

A 17h58, Hermione se retrouva face à la gargouille. Cette dernière ne voulait pas la laisser passer tant que son acolyte ne serait pas présent à son tour. Une minute plus tard Malefoy fit son apparition et c'est dans un silence absolu qu'ils grimpèrent les marches menant à l'antre de Dumbledore.

Ils entrèrent un par un dans le bureau et s'assirent face au directeur. Le brune sentait que son cœur allait exploser. Elle ne supportait pas d'attendre, il était possible que cet entretien change sa vie à jamais.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Hermione crut qu'elle allait vomir tant elle appréhendait ces paroles.

« Jeune gens. Nous avons longuement réfléchis Mme Pomfresh et moi. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur une solution efficace bien que radicale. Vous allez tout d'abord aller chercher vos affaires avant de revenir ici.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Hurla soudainement Malefoy.

\- Et bien parce que nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous placer en quarantaine. »

 _Tadaaaaam !_

 _Bon je sais, on sait toujours pas qui a pris la photo, mais patience ^^_

 _Vous vous y attendez à la quarantaine ?_

 _Haha j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !_

 _Bisous bisous._


	11. Chapter 11 Quarantaine

_Bonjour ! Du retard….._

 _Je sais ! ^^' Enfin bon ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisir !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

« Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous placer en quarantaine. »

Drago n'osait pas prononcer un mot. Dire qu'il était sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme. Il allait tout de même être placé en quarantaine avec cette folle de Granger. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, comme une telle chose avait-elle bien pu se produire? Pourquoi la Sang-de-Bourbe avait-elle voulu l'impliquer dans ce cauchemar? Il était clair qu'il aurait largement préféré subir une autre série de crises plutôt que de devoir cohabiter avec cette incapable.

« Je vous demande pardon? Demanda sa camarade de sa voix insupportable.

\- Vous avez très bien entendu Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy et vous-même allez devoir vivre ensemble pendant quarante jours consécutifs et ce sans vous plaindre » répliqua Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

Le Serpentard sembla enfin réaliser la situation, il était bel et bien en train de vivre cet abominable supplice. Des centaines de connexions se firent dans sa tête. Son esprit était totalement submergé par les informations qu'il venait tout juste d'enregistrer. Sous l'énervement, il se leva d'un bond et rétorqua agressivement :

« Vous êtes complètement fou ma parole ! Jamais je n'accepterais de rester cloîtré avec cette pauvre fille pendant quarante jours ! Il en est hors de question d'autant plus que je n'ai jamais demandé votre aide ou quoique ce soit ! Je vous préviens tout de suite. Si jamais vous persistez à m'isoler avec ce castor ambulant, je préviendrais mon père de ce qui se trame dans cet école. Je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Votre père ne saura rien de tout cela Monsieur Malefoy. Il est impératif que personne ne sache « ce qui se trame dans cette école » et par conséquent que personne ne soit au courant de votre...secret.

\- Secret ? Vous appelez ça un secret ? Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser Professeur, mais ne pensez vous que vous exagérez un peu ? Objecta ironiquement Drago.

\- Effectivement. C'est un secret. N'hésitez pas à me contredire si jamais je me trompe mais il me semble que personne, dans votre entourage, ne soit réellement au courant de votre petit problème. Seules les personnes présentes dans ce bureau savent la vérité. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Le vieux fou avait raison. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de mettre quelqu'un au courant au sujet de ses crises répétitives. Certes Blaise savait qu'il en avait une ou deux mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le blond n'avait pas évoqué son soucis devant son ami.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à se confier ? Sûrement parce que ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un Malefoy de se dévoiler d'une telle façon. Cependant il était certain que sa mère aurait été compréhensive, elle aurait tenté de l'aider par tous les moyens et à n'importe quel prix. C'était une femme intelligente qui aurait su qui contacter afin que les crises cessent une bonne fois pour toute. Mais non. Drago avait préféré n'en parler à personne, il avait préféré vivre cet enfer seul. Enfin c'était avant que Granger ne débarque et qu'elle ne prenne part, elle aussi, au secret. D'ailleurs le fait que cette potiche ne dise rien sur son état demeurait des plus étranges. Si les hypothèses de Dumbledore étaient vraies, Granger n'avait ni averti Potty ni la belette de ses crises d'angoisse.

La situation était donc probablement grave, c'était indéniable. Mais le fait de vivre avec la Gryffondor vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre relevait du calvaire. Le blond avait perdu la capacité de parler, tous ses sens étaient mélangés comme si un tourbillon rempli d'inquiétude l'avait aspiré tout entier.

« Excusez moi Professeur...mais je pense que les autres élèves de l'école trouveront suspect de ne plus nous voir en cours.. ni à la Grande Salle durant les heures de repas, répliqua Granger sortant Drago de sa tornade émotionnelle.

\- Quelle perspicacité Miss Granger. Je vois qu'il vous aura tout de même fallu un certain temps avant d'en venir à cette conclusion. Je déclarerai ce soir pendant le dîner que vous avez tous les deux été choisis pour accomplir une mission d'ordre pédagogique. Monsieur Malefoy vous êtes pour ainsi dire l'emblème de la maison Serpentard. Tout comme Miss Granger est celui de la maison Gryffondor. Le choix de ce duo n'est donc pas incohérent. »

Le vieil homme avait complètement perdu la tête. Drago était persuadé que les autres étudiants ne croiraient pas cet immense baratin. Il se leva et fixa le directeur d'un air supérieur.

« Et vous croyez réellement que les autres élèves sont assez idiots pour croire ces foutaises ? Pardonnez moi d'être étonné. Le grand directeur Albus Dumbledore serait-il trop lâche pour dire la vérité à ses chers élèves ? Le mensonge reste donc votre seule alternative.

\- Malefoy ! Tais toi ! » Intervînt la Gryffondor scandalisée comme jamais.

Dumbledore exprima un profond soupir. Son regard se posa sur l'infirmière qui avait du mal à comprendre la réaction du Serpentard. Il s'approcha lentement de Drago et esquissa un léger sourire avant de rétorquer :

« Dans quelques temps quand vous repenserez à ce moment, vous comprendrez qu'aucun mensonge n'est sorti de ma bouche Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant allez chercher vos affaires. Madame Pomfresh vous attendra dans trente minutes à l'infirmerie afin de vous montrer vos nouveaux… appartements. »

oOo

C'est d'un pas nonchalant que Drago sortit du bureau du directeur. Il ne lui restait que trente minutes de liberté. Trente petites minutes. Sa vie était un enfer sans nom. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour dormir dans ses draps vert et argent. Tout ça était entièrement de la faute de Granger. Elle allait regretter d'avoir tout dévoiler. Le plus énervant était surtout le fait qu'elle semblait indifférente. Comme si elle se fichait complètement de devoir vivre avec son pire ennemi et de quitter ses précieux amis pendant quarante jours.

Le Serpentard marchait dans le couloir lorsqu'il l'entendit se racler la gorge de manière très agaçante. Il se retourna et vit un sourire narquois se dessiner sur son visage. Elle le narguer. La fureur prit alors possession de l'intégralité du corps de Drago. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et ses yeux se gorgèrent de sang instantanément. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de la plaquer contre un des murs les plus proches et de lui empoigner violemment le bras gauche. Il y exerça une pression si forte qu'il remarqua une énorme trace rouge se calquer sur la peau de la jeune femme. Les plaintes de cette dernière se firent de plus en plus bruyantes. Le blond avait aperçu qu'elle retenait ses larmes de couler. Elle voulait paraître forte devant lui, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas un être fragile et qu'elle savait comment apprivoiser la douleur. Cependant le jeune sorcier n'était pas dupe. Elle souffrait et il s'en délectait.

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa victime et murmura glacialement :

« J'espère que tu es contente de toi ? Tu as réussi à faire de ma vie un véritable enfer. Mais rassure toi, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je te prépare. J'espère que tu te rends compte que je passe la pire journée de toute ma vie et cela par ta faute. Je te conseille donc d'assurer tes arrières à l'avenir. »

Il l'a lâcha, se retourna et partit sans même un regard. Il était sur le point d'atteindre les marches de l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit la voix insupportable de Granger résonner dans le couloir.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Malefoy. Et je vais te le prouver plus tôt que tu ne le penses. On se retrouve très vite. »

Elle le dépassa avant de lui faire face de nouveau et d'ajouter :

« Ah oui j'oubliais. Tu es très photogénique. »

La garce. Drago avait presque oublié l'incident de photographie. Cette cruche de Granger l'avait donc vu et elle ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler. Elle ne payait rien pour attendre. Il l'a démolirait quoiqu'il arrive. Il s'en fit la promesse.

20 minutes. Il ne restait plus que 20 minutes à Drago pour aller chercher ses affaires. Il accéléra la cadence et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre aux cachots. Il prononça le mot de passe de sa salle commune et entra dans son dortoir. Heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa aucun membre de sa maison. Dumbledore avait sûrement mis quelque chose en scène afin que Granger et lui se retrouvent seuls dans leur anciens appartements.

Quel genre d'affaire devait-il prendre ? Il n'aurait sûrement pas besoin de son uniforme. Il décida alors de prendre quelques vêtements chauds ainsi que sa trousse de toilette. Il prit également la décision d'emmener avec lui quelques bout de parchemins. Il faudrait sûrement qu'il s'occupe l'esprit au risque de disjoncter.

Le Serpentard arriva le premier à l'infirmerie. Il frappa trois grands coups à la porte mais ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa nouvelle camarade de chambre. Mme Pomfresh lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer.

« Où se trouve Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils relevés.

\- Aucune idée, répondit le blond en laissant échapper un soupir.

\- La voilà. »

Granger semblait essoufflée. Elle courrait vers l'infirmerie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort, ses cheveux paraissaient plus emmêlés que d'habitude et sa poitrine se gonflait au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Elle s'arrêta devant l'infirmière et balbutia une série d'excuses justifiant son léger retard.

« Miss Parfaite est en retard, tu n'as pas honte ? Tu faisais tes adieux à la belette ?

\- Ce que je faisais ne te regarde pas Malefoy ! Rétorqua-t-elle à la fois en colère et gênée.

\- Taisez vous et suivez moi » intervînt sèchement l'infirmière.

Mme Pomfresh prit les devants et les guida dans son bureau. Elle les emmena ensuite au fond de la pièce avant de se figer juste au dessus d'une toute petite trappe. Sans prononcer un seul mot elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dedans. Drago l'imita la seconde suivante. L'échelle qu'il était sur le point de descendre semblait très fragile. Elle grinçait sous le poids de Mme Pomfresh et Drago crut un instant qu'elle allait se briser faisant tomber l'infirmière.

Bien évidemment il fallu attendre Granger qui paniquait de poser le pied sur l'échelle en bois par peur de chuter. Elle réussit tout de même à descendre une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le noir complet. Un froid de canard régnait sur les lieux et d'étranges bruits se faisaient entendre. Mme Pomfresh activa un « Lumos » et c'est alors qu'une immense porte en acier fit son apparition devant les yeux ébahis des deux adolescents. L'infirmière prononça discrètement une formule secrète afin d'ouvrir la fameuse porte blindée. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte Drago n'attendit pas pour pénétrer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

La pièce était entièrement blanche. Aucune autre couleur ne se distinguait. D'immenses bâches transparentes entouraient les deux lits jumeaux qui meublaient la pièce. Le Serpentard remarqua une grande armoire blanche qui devait sûrement faire office de rangement. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce une nouvelle fois et il aperçut une seconde porte au fond de la salle. Il l'ouvrit et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Salle de bain qu'il devait bien entendu partager avec sa nouvelle colocataire.

« Je vous laisse vous installer. Je vais revenir d'ici quelques minutes, dit Mme Pomfresh.

\- Où penses-tu qu'elle aille ? Demanda Granger.

\- Je n'sais pas et je m'en contre-fiche » répliqua froidement Drago.

Le jeune sorcier décida de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il prit une pile de vêtements et tenta d'ouvrir la dite armoire. Celle-ci semblait verrouillée. Il essaya de forcer la serrure mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il prit sa baguette et c'est d'un ton autoritaire qu'il murmura :

« Alohomora »

L'armoire resta scellée.

Le jeune homme commença à bailler, il semblait exténué. Cette journée avait tout de même était un fiasco total. La photo de lui qui avait était prise la vieille ne cessait de hanter son esprit. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir qui avait eu le cran de détruire sa réputation. Une fois cette fichue quarantaine terminée il découvrirait la vérité.

Drago s'allongea sur sont lit ignorant superbement la Gryffondor à ses côtés qui se parlait à elle-même. Granger était prête pour Ste Mangouste c'était indéniable. Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la pièce. Drago profitait de cet instant de repos lorsque soudainement Mme Pomfresh surgit de la porte en acier habillée d'une combinaison transparente et d'un casque blanc qui lui recouvrait la tête entière.

« Très bien jeune gens, allongez vous sur votre lit. Je vais vous faire à chacun une prise de sang, déclara l'infirmière.

\- Une quoi ? Demanda le blond légèrement inquiet.

\- Une prise de sang Monsieur Malefoy. C'est un prélèvement sanguin réalisée au niveau d'une veine en vue de récolter un échantillon de sang.

\- Je suppose que c'est un truc de moldus…

\- Veuillez vous taire Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes insupportable. Allongez vous et cessez vos jérémiades. »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait Drago exécuta l'ordre simple de l'infirmière et s'allongea sur son lit. Il releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier dévoilant sa plus belle veine et ferma ses paupières après avoir remarqué l'aiguille qui lui transpercerait la peau. Il prit tout de même la décision d'affronter le regard de Mme Pomfresh. Cette dernière avait lâché un ricanement lorsqu'elle avait comprit que le Serpentard redoutait le prélèvement sanguin.

C'est alors dans une atmosphère de défi que Drago laissait son sang remplir la seringue de l'infirmière.

 _Voilààààà pour le chapitre 11_

 _Et bien non. Toujours aucune réponse, mais patience !_

 _Bon, on a eu une petite altercation Drago/Hermione, ça faisait longtemps hein ?_

 _Ils sont toujours pas prêts de se rapprocher on dirait …_

 _Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


	12. Chapter 12 Divulgation

_Bonjour ! Je poste ENFIN le 12e chapitre !_

 _Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse !_

 _Ça a été trèèèèès compliqué pour d'écrire ces derniers temps, mais bon le chapitre est quand même arrivé! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !:)_

 _Peut être une grosse révélation ? Qui sait !_

 _Haha bonne lecture !_

Hermione accéléra la cadence. 20 minutes de liberté, c'était tout ce qui lui restait avant d'habiter avec le diable en personne. Elle était, certes, à l'origine de cette situation peu agréable mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle se réjouissait de partager une pièce avec Malefoy. Ce crétin avait réagi brutalement lorsqu'il avait appris que la jeune sorcière avait voulu lui venir en aide. Il s'était énervé une fois de plus et avait tenté de la frapper. Hermione n'avait pas pris peur. Elle commençait à cerner le personnage et n'était plus terrifiée à l'idée de l'approcher ou de lui tenir tête.

Ses pas se dirigèrent machinalement vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle devait à tout prix prendre quelques affaires avant de retrouver Mme Pomfresh devant son bureau. La salle commune ainsi que son dortoir devaient probablement être vides. Hermione ne prit donc pas la peine de vérifier si une quelconque présence envahissait les lieux. Elle monta dans son dortoir, chercha quelques habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre de quoi se laver. Une fois sa mission terminée, la jeune femme descendit dans la salle commune. Évidemment la pièce était vide, seuls les meubles rouges et ors garnissaient le lieu. Un sentiment de nostalgie la frappa alors en plein cœur. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et repensa aux beaux moments qu'elle avait pu passer dans cet endroit divin. Elle avait besoin de profiter de chaque instant qui lui restait avant d'atterrir tout droit en enfer.

Les pensées de la jeune sorcière virevoltaient dans son crâne quand elle entendit des pas s'approchaient. Elle se releva brusquement et s'approcha de la cheminée. Le crépitement des flammes la relaxa presque immédiatement. Il lui était impossible de détourner son regard du foyer ardent. Hermione cligna des yeux, ce qu'elle vit était tout simplement impossible. Un déferlement d'images se succédaient au cœur de la cheminée. Elle se vit en compagnie de Harry lors de son tout premier cours de potions, pour ensuite se voir le soir du bal de Noël habillée de son élégante robe de soirée. Toutes les photos qui défilaient devant son regard étonné la représentaient. Quelque chose capta alors son attention, quelque chose de complètement surréaliste.

« Hermione ? »

La concernée se retourna violemment. Elle avait donc bel et bien entendu des pas. Un jeune rouquin se tenait devant elle, Ron.

« Tu m'as fais peur ! Répliqua t-elle, encore sonnée.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, je me demandais juste ce que tu pouvais bien faire dans la salle commune. Dumbledore nous a tous demandé de nous diriger vers la Grande Salle pour une grande annonce.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la sorcière, nerveuse.

\- Je suis préfet et je dois m'assurer que personne ne traîne dans les couloirs je te rappelle.

\- Je suis également préfète !

\- Une préfète avec un sac rempli de vêtements ? »

Ron avait beau posséder une montagne de défauts, il n'était pas naïf pour autant.

« Je ne peux rien te dire, ne pose pas de questions. S'il te plaît. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui était précédemment occupé par la jeune femme. Il cacha ses yeux de ses mains et soupira bruyamment. Il semblait habité par le doute. Hermione s'approcha délicatement de lui, posant sa main sur son genoux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle perplexe.

\- Rien, ce n'est pas important.

-Ron ! Parle moi, insista-t-elle.

\- C'est cette photo. L'écriture m'est familière, tu avais raison. Je pense savoir. »

Hermione eut l'impression qu'une pierre s'était écrasée dans son estomac. Une pellicule de transpiration recouvra son visage tandis que ses membres commencèrent à se mouvoir d'une façon inexpliquée.

« Tu penses savoir ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

\- Laisse moi vérifier quelque chose » dit Ron, un air grave imprimé sur son visage.

Il partit sans un mot dans son dortoir. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait l'attendre ou partir immédiatement. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que 3 minutes avant son rendez-vous avec l'infirmière. La jeune sorcière hésita quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que sa curiosité lui était montée à la tête.

La Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à rester en place. Ses pieds tapotaient légèrement le sol pendant que sa poitrine se gonflait au rythme de son impatience.

Elle commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle vit une tête rousse apparaître devant ses yeux. Le teint de Ron était semblable à ce lui d'un cadavre alors que ses yeux étaient gorgés d'un mélange de sang et de larmes. Il cachait un objet noir derrière son dos, un objet qu'il ne voulait probablement pas montrer à la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle comprit le désarroi de son ami, Hermione se précipita à ses côtés afin de mieux comprendre sa réaction.

« Ron ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'affola-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible, lui répondit-il, ses yeux regardant dans le vide.

\- Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?

\- Regarde. »

Il lui tendit le petit objet qu'il cachait derrière son dos. Hermione le reconnut et comprit immédiatement. Elle regarda Ron, le serra dans ses bras et lui promit que tout irait bien. Elle s'excusa et partit en courant rejoindre l'infirmerie. Elle était en retard.

oOo

Hermione se réveilla et laissa ses yeux parcourir la nouvelle pièce qui l'avait accueillie la veille. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa droite et s'aperçut que Malefoy était toujours assoupi. Le compte à rebours avait donc commencé. Elle allait passer 40 jours dans une pièce minuscule, dépourvue de décoration et tout cela avec le garçon le plus infâme de l'école.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'elle devait partager avec le Serpentard. Elle profita au possible de ce court moment de solitude. Elle appréhendait le réveil du blond et les lamentations qui en suivraient. Une fois douchée, la jeune femme enfila un de ses vieux jeans et un t-shirt noir, très simple. Elle n'avait, en effet, plus besoin de vêtir son uniforme. Ses cheveux, d'habitude si sauvages, avaient presque l'air d'être doux et soyeux sous l'humidité. Elle prit donc la décision de les faire sécher naturellement.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Hermione comprit rapidement que Malefoy était toujours endormi. Elle devait alors éviter d'émettre le moindre son sous peine de s'attirer les foudres du jeune homme. De plus, elle ne voulait en aucun cas se disputer avec ce dernier. Elle commençait à se lasser de ces querelles inutiles.

L'ennui s'empara rapidement de son être. Les livres ne l'intéressaient plus et sa joie de vivre avait disparu. Elle avait besoin d'être ré-animée. Ce n'est seulement qu'après quelques minutes de flottement qu'Hermione réalisa quelque chose. Cette armoire.

Elle avait bien vu que le meuble avait intrigué Malefoy la veille. Mais pourquoi ? Il était vrai qu'elle était immense. Trop immense pour une pièce aussi petite. De plus, elle semblait inaccessible, comme si elle renfermait quelque chose de secret. La sorcière s'approcha délicatement de l'armoire. Il était évident qu'un simple « Allohomora » ne fonctionnerait pas pour l'ouvrir. La sorcière plaça ses doigts à l'ouverture du meuble et tira de toute ses forces, en vain. Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans l'ensemble de la pièce.L'armoire ne s'ouvrirait pas mais il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de résoudre ce problème.

« Y'a des gens qui essaient de dormir ! »

Le prince venait de se réveiller. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy, répondit la Gryffondor d'un ton las.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien foutre à une heure pareille ? »

Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Ses cheveux ébouriffés recouvraient son regard glacial tandis que ses veines se gonflaient sur son front en sueur.

« Une heure pareille ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Il est presque 9h ! Rétorqua la jeune femme, la gorge serrée.

\- Et ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe me réveille ! Hurla-t-il, menaçant.

\- Ne commence pas. »

Hermione pouvait sentir son sang brûlant couler le long de ses veines. Elle serra les poings et la mâchoire. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'étriper quelqu'un jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa colère envahit son corps et son âme d'un seul coup. Elle était prête à lui sauter dessus. Elle ne supportait plus l'appellation de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Elle en avait littéralement ras le bol de cette insulte discriminatoire.

Malefoy avait remarqué le changement soudain de la jeune femme. Il s'en approcha alors délicatement et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Eh bien alors Granger ? Ou dois-je dire Sang-De-Bourbe ? Tu réalises enfin que tu es une sous-être ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »

C'était la fois de trop.

Elle projeta violemment sa main contre la joue de son adversaire. Le vacarme que produit le contact de leurs deux peaux retentit à travers la pièce entière. Hermione se sentit à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Elle avait enfin pu évacuer toute la frustration qui l'habitait depuis un certain temps cependant elle n'était pas rassurée face à la réaction de son camarade de chambre.

Ce dernier commença à respirer bruyamment. Il allait devenir fou. Hermione sentit ses membres se geler lorsqu'elle reçut le regard furieux qu'il lui envoya. Malefoy était sur le point de lui rendre l'appareil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Mme Pomfresh.

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner. Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Malefoy ne répondit pas, Hermione fut alors la première à prendre la parole.

\- Oui merci…

\- Très bien, mangez maintenant. Vous avez besoin de prendre des forces. Vous êtes tout chétifs. »

Hermione commença à se servir de jus de citrouille et de brioche lorsqu'elle vu Mme Pomfresh s'éloigner afin de retourner à son bureau.

« Madame ! S'exclama la Gryffondor.

\- Oui Miss Granger ?

\- Pouvez vous nous dire ce qu'il y a dans cette armoire ? »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola instantanément. Son instinct lui certifiait que cette armoire renfermait un lourd secret. Hermione sentit également le regard de Malefoy se poser sur sa nuque. Il avait plutôt l'air intéressé.

« Cette armoire contient plusieurs couvertures. Rien de plus. Vous savez bien que les hivers à Poudlard sont plutôt coriaces ! Pourquoi cette question Miss Granger ?

\- Pour rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir.

\- Cette armoire est très ancienne. De plus elle n'a pas été fermée à l'aide d'un sort. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de ces couvertures. Cette pièce est suffisamment bien chauffée.

\- Très bien merci. »

Pomfresh quitta la pièce sous le regard médusée de la jeune sorcière. Cette histoire de couverture ne pouvait pas être réelle. C'était surréaliste, pourquoi cacher des couvertures ? Non, Dumbledore et Pomfresh devaient sûrement avoir une très bonne raison de verrouiller cette armoire.

« C'est impossible…

\- La ferme. On s'en fiche de cette armoire pauvre fille. Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais sur le point de te donner une bonne leçon pour avoir osé poser ta peau impure sur mon visage ?

-Mais tu vas grandir un peu ? Tu ne comprends pas que nous sommes enfermés dans une pièce secrète de l'école ? Puis tu as mérité cette claque ! Je serais même capable de t'en mettre une autre si tu n'obtempères pas !

\- Ah oui ? Et à qui la faute ?! Dois-je également te rappeler que si je suis enfermé avec Miss Laideur Sang-de-Bourbe c'est par ta faute ? Je n'ai jamais demandé un tel supplice !

\- Non mais j'hallucine complètement ! Comment peux-tu être aussi bête Malefoy ? Tu es MALADE ! Au sens médical du terme ! On avait besoin de cette quarantaine ! »

La Gryffondor n'en revenait pas, Malefoy était vraiment un cas désespéré. Elle n'avait jamais connu un être aussi égoïste. Il était tout simplement exécrable.

« Je ne suis pas malade Granger ! Et j'avais beaucoup mieux à faire que d'être dans cette salle polluée par ta présence !

\- Non tu n'es pas malade Malefoy. Pas du tout. Tu fais juste des crises d'angoisse qui t'empêchent de respirer, de marcher et même de voir. Tu risques probablement la mort tous les jours, mais non tu n'es pas malade. Et dis moi Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu avais de mieux à faire ? Embrasser des garçons peut être ? »

Hermione était peut être allée un peu loin. Le petit sourire narquois que Malefoy esquissait pendant le dialogue avait totalement disparu. Il était sur le point de dérailler. Il plaqua Hermione sur le lit, lui empoigna le col de son t-shirt et se positionna à califourchon sur elle. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges sang et ses dents brillaient tels des crochets de serpent. Hermione ressentit une peur immense envahir son corps. Elle garda tout de même la face. Malefoy n'était qu'un imbécile.

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vais t'étouffer tu entends ? Je vais t'enlever jusqu'à la dernière particule d'air. J'ai été piégé pauvre conne. Piégé ! Et le jour où je trouverai le malheureux qui a osé me faire une petite blague, il viendra te rejoindre au pays des morts. »

Un rictus malveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Hermione ne semblait plus être terrifiée par son adversaire. Elle avait un argument de taille. Une arme non négligeable.

« A ta place Malefoy, je ne ferais pas le malin. Quelle serait ta réaction si tu apprenais que je connais l'identité du farceur ? »

Malefoy relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur la jeune femme. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir son pou s'accélérer. Une poussée d'adrénaline avait directement atterri dans son cœur.

« Eh oui mon cher Malefoy. Tu devrais te méfier des rouquines avec lesquelles tu couches. »

 _Tadaaaaaam !_

 _Donc oui ! Une grosse révélation !:D_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ! Et promis j'essaierai à l'avenir de ne plus attendre 2 mois avant de poster !_

 _Bisous bisous les coupaings !_


	13. Chapter 13 Rechute

_Vous pouvez me jeter des cailloux si vous voulez._

 _Je craaaaaains ! 3 mois sans publier… alala et moi qui avait dis dans le chapitre précédent que je publierai plus souvent.. J'ai pas d'excuse x)_

 _Booon j'espère au moins que vous vous souvenez du chapitre précédent : Donc c'est Ginny qui a fait un coup de p*** à tout le monde blablabla !_

 _Comment va réagir Drago à cette nouvelle ? Que va t-il se passer ? Réponse dans le chapitre 13:D_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

« Et oui mon cher Malefoy. Tu devrais te méfier des rouquines avec lesquelles tu couches. »

Le choc.

La bouche de Drago était grande ouverte. Il avait beau se concentrer afin de la refermer, il n'y parvenait pas. Les mots ne sortaient pas, ses pensées se mélangeaient et sa tête commença à tourner. Tourner et encore tourner. L'humiliation totale.

Granger se tenait en face de lui, un sourire malsain au coin des lèvres. La situation lui échappait complètement, il vivait dans un monde parallèle. Non tout ça n'était pas possible. La Sang-de-Bourbe devenait complètement folle. Cette quarantaine n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un effet positif sur son cerveau.

« Tu mens, dit-il sans conviction.

\- Non. Je l'ai découvert hier.

\- Ah oui ? Granger, tu ne sais vraiment plus quoi inventer pour te rendre intéressante. Tu crois vraiment que cette idiote de Weasley fille est assez intelligente pour établir un tel plan ? Et puis comment aurais tu pu le découvrir hier ? Je te rappelle que le vieux fou nous a enfermé ici !

\- Nous avons eu quinze minutes pour aller chercher nos affaires.

\- Oh et Miss Granger est si intelligente qu'elle aurait résolu ce mystère en seulement quinze minutes ? Mais oui bien-sûr. On ne me la fait pas à moi !

\- Mais tu es stupide ma parole ? Réfléchis deux secondes Malefoy ! A ton avis pourquoi je suis arrivée en retard devant le bureau de Mme Pomfresh ? Il m'a fallu à peine deux minutes pour rassembler mes affaires.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Mais admettons que tu dises la vérité. Comment aurais tu découvert cela ?

\- Ron était dans la salle commune quand je suis arrivée.

\- Et ?

\- Pitié, tu es réellement débile. Il a vu la photo dans l'appareil de sa sœur. Et me l'a montré. Le pauvre, il avait l'air dévasté, rétorqua Granger, les poings serrés.

\- Mais je me fous complètement des états d'âme de Weasmoche ! Ma réputation entière a été détruite et toi tout ce qui t'importe c'est la tristesse du pauvre petit rouquin ?

\- Tout le monde se fiche de ta « réputation » Malefoy ! Personne ne t'aime ! Parkinson et Zabini restent les seuls qui t'admirent dans cette école. Ron vient d'être trahie par sa propre sœur ! Harry aussi doit être en miette…

\- TOUT LE MONDE M'AIME ! Je t'interdis d'insinuer quoi que ce soit ! Et qu'est ce que Potter vient faire dans cette histoire ?!

\- Oh je ne sais pas … peut-être parce qu'il va découvrir que sa copine le trompait avec une blondasse peroxydée et arrogante, répliqua la Gryffondor, les joues rosées par la colère.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça pauvre idiote ?

\- Tu as tout de suite compris de qui je parlais quand je t'ai dis que le coupable était la fille avec laquelle tu couchais. Puis honnêtement Malefoy, j'ai vu mieux dans le genre discret. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai compris votre petit manège. »

\- Tu mens, dit-il une nouvelle fois, incertain.

\- Oui voilà je mens. De toute façon cette histoire ne me concerne pas et je me fiche royalement des petits problèmes du Prince des Serpentards. Ne m'adresse plus la parole, veux-tu ? »

Drago, encore bouleversé par la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre, ne rétorqua pas aux dernières paroles de la Gryffondor. Il s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de comprendre le geste de Weaslette. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle chose. Elle semblait plutôt docile voire fragile. Le blond ne comprenait plus rien, l'incohérence avait pris possession de son esprit tout entier. Il tenta un regard vers sa colocataire, cette dernière examinait l'armoire qui habitait la pièce avec une intensité extrême.

Il se leva, fit les cents pas puis se rallongea sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas conscience de ses propres gestes. Il commença à tousser, anormalement. Une sensation de chaleur se propagea sur sa nuque, ses mains s'engourdirent et son souffle réduit comme si ses poumons avaient soudain été compressés. Le blond savait ce qui l'attendait, il commençait à connaître tous les signes avant coureurs. Elle était là, prête à refaire surface. La crise d'angoisse.

Non. Drago ne sombrerait pas cette fois. Il tiendrait bon. Il n'allait pas se laisser encore avoir par cette chose qui l'anéantissait au fil des jours. Il avait subi assez de d'humiliations pour la journée d'autant plus qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Granger assiste une nouvelle fois à ce spectacle de souffrance.

Il agrippa ses draps blancs et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il pensa au Manoir et tout particulièrement à sa mère. Le Serpentard aimait sincèrement Narcissa Malefoy. Elle demeurait le seul être sur cette planète à lui procurer de l'attention. Elle avait été là pour le réconforter lorsqu'il était tombé de son balais pour la première fois. Elle avait été là pour le soutenir lorsqu'il avait échoué son premier sortilège de métamorphose. Enfin elle avait été présente pendant plus de seize ans alors qu'il se sentait rejeté par son propre père. L'amour qu'il lui portait en était presque démesuré comme s'il était trop fort pour n'être destiné qu'à une seule personne.

Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise, presque vulnérable. Il était inquiet à l'idée que la Gryffonfor puisse lire dans ses pensées à l'aide d'un quelconque pouvoir magique. Drago n'était plus ce qu'il était. Depuis cet été tout avait considérablement changé. Une partie du mois de juillet lui était complètement floue comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Un voile blanc se dessina devant ses iris bleus tandis que les palpitations de son cœur s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre d'un seul coup. Il n'avait pas réussi à éloigner sa crise, elle s'était juste écartée pour mieux resurgir.

Il plongea son visage à présent dégoulinant de sueur dans son oreiller. Drago se refusait toujours à se montrer dans un tel état. Bien sûr, il aurait bien voulu trouver un moyen d'informer Mme Pomfresh mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment la prévenir. Le blond comprit que la situation s'aggraver lorsqu'il s'entendit pousser de petits gémissements incontrôlés.

« Tu vas arrêter de pleurer Malefoy. Ce n'est qu'une photo après tout. » Grogna la brune, les yeux toujours scotchés à cette fichue armoire.

Le visage toujours enfoui dans son oreiller, Drago pouvait sentir plusieurs larmes perler le long de son visage. C'était trop.

« Granger, j'ai besoin de ton aide, réussit-il à prononcer avec difficultés.

\- Je pensais qu'un grand garçon comme toi était capable de se maîtriser. Garde le contrôle Malefoy, répondit-elle sans même prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur.

-Granger... »

La voix de Drago s'éteint d'un coup. Il se sentait partir dans une autre dimension. Granger, venait de se retourner pour enfin lui faire face. Ce qu'elle découvrit n'eut évidemment pas l'air de l'enchanter.

« Malefoy ! Par Merlin ! » Hurla la jeune fille sous le choc.

Elle se précipita vers le Serpentard et le positionna sur le dos. Son visage avait commencé à tourner au violet. Le même violet qui avait prit possession de son corps lors de sa précédente crise. Les yeux du jeune blond était à présent clos, il ne devait sûrement pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Granger tenta autant qu'elle pu d'interpeller l'infirmière, en vain. Cette dernière ne viendrait sûrement pas avant plusieurs heures, pour apporter leur repas aux deux étudiants.

Granger se dirigea alors dans la salle de bain afin d'apporter au Serpentard de quoi s'hydrater. Elle lui fit boire un peu d'eau dans le but de le rafraîchir. Drago, légèrement conscient de la situation, senti soudainement un courant électrique parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, les poils sur son bras se dressèrent et un râle puissant provenant du plus profond de son être retentit à travers la pièce entière.

Il eut la sensation d'être ranimé. De revivre. Tout avait disparu. Il ne transpirait plus, sa peau avait retrouvé sa couleur porcelaine et il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur au niveau de sa nuque. Ce n'était pas possible voire irréel. Le blond eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir connu de crise d'angoisse de sa vie, pas même une seule fois.

Il réalisa que la main de Granger était toujours posée contre sa peau. Il se leva brusquement puis se rassit. Il devenait fou.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda-t-il calmement contrairement à son habitude.

\- Rien ! J'ai juste essayé de te faire boire et tu t'es réveillé.

\- Voyons Granger, un peu d'eau n'a pas pu soudainement me guérir. Tu m'as jeté un sort c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Si je connaissais un sort pour nous sortir de ce calvaire je l'aurais déjà utilisé depuis un moment. Réfléchis deux secondes, répliqua la sorcière lassée.

\- Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Drago, une nouvelle fois.

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien. Mais je t'avoue que tout cela me rend perplexe. On posera la question à Mme Pomfresh ce soir. Maintenant cesse d'y et laisse moi me concentrer.

\- Depuis quand Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout me donne-t-elle des ordres ?

\- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à ça.

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- MALEFOY! »

Drago dormit jusqu'au soir. A son réveil il se sentit revigoré, il aurait pu courir sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il tourna la tête et porta son attention sur la brune qui partageait son nouvel habitat. Il l'admira. Elle semblait concentrée sur un vieux livre dont le Serpentard ne parvint pas à identifier le titre. Elle tournait les pages avec une délicatesse qui lui était propre, ses gestes étaient fins et soignés. Drago ne ressentait plus de rancœur en la regardant. Il voyait juste une fille. Une fille ni belle ni laide, une fille certes autoritaire mais tout de même généreuse. Ses pensées l'effrayèrent un peu mais elles furent vites interrompues par le son de la voix de la dite jeune fille.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me regardes ? Questionna Granger, tout de même agaçante.

\- Tu rêves si tu penses que je te regarde. J'admirais simplement ton livre. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Occupe toi de tes affaires, veux-tu ? »

Le Serpentard ignora la dernière réplique de Granger et attendit la venue de l'infirmière. Même si son sommeil l'avait calmé, il restait furieux contre cette dernière et ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler son incompétence médicale.

Ce n'est seulement qu'une heure plus tard que Mme Pomfresh fit son apparition. Elle entra dans la pièce, salua les deux élèves et leur servi leur repas. L'infirmière était au pas de la porte, prête à repartir lorsque Drago l'interpella.

« Attendez !

\- Monsieur Malefoy ?

Je me demandais si vous preniez réellement votre rôle à cœur ? Dit-il sur un ton méprisant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Rétorqua Mme Pomfresh, surprise.

\- Eh bien oui, j'étais clairement en train d'agoniser cette aprés midi. Cependant vous n'avez rien fait pour me secourir ! Ganger a même tenté de vous prévenir ! Je l'ai entendu. Mais vous n'êtes pas venue. A croire que la santé des élèves de Poudlard vous importe peu.

\- Il a raison. Enfin, j'ai tenté de prendre contact avec vous lorsque Malefoy faisait une crise d'angoisse. Mais je n'y suis pas parvenue… nous ignorons comment gérer ce genre d'urgence par nous-même, intervînt la Gryffondor.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Vous n'avez absolument aucun moyen de me prévenir dans ces cas là.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Hurla Drago. Vous êtes tout de même censée vous occuper de nous ! Sinon à quoi bon être isolés dans cette stupide quarantaine !

\- Justement Monsieur Malefoy, cette quarantaine est nécessaire pour votre guérison.

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi. Vous et le vieux fou êtes complètement givrés ma parole ! »

Un long silence envahit la pièce. Drago et Granger attendaient une réponse de la part de leur infirmière. Ce n'est qu'après un profond soupir de sa part que le verdict tomba.

« Mes chers enfants, je pensais que vous l'auriez compris plus tôt. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir vous guérir l'un l'autre. »

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _Bon je suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre (qui est un peu court c'est vrai) mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien la dernière phrase ^^'_

 _Les prochains chapitres seront donc centrés sur le Dramione ! J'espère que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié !J'attends vos avis !_

 _Bisous les coupaings !_


	14. Chapter 14 Progression

_Et voilà le chapitre 14 ! Avec beaucoup moins de retard que les précédents !_

 _Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous ont été déçus du chapitre 13 et c'est totalement légitime !_

 _Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas aimé l'écrire contrairement à celui-ci !_

 _Voici un chapitre totalement Dramione ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la révélation de Mme Pomfresh. Hermione n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de réfléchir aux dires de l'infirmière. Elle pensait plutôt que cette dernière n'avait pas assumé le fait de ne pas avoir été présente pour un de ses inventer une telle histoire n'était pas la bonne solution pour excuser une erreur médicale. L'erreur étant humaine, la jeune sorcière aurait parfaitement compris son absence d'autant plus que Malefoy s'en était sorti indemne.

Sa relation avec le Serpentard ne s'était pas franchement améliorée ces derniers temps, néanmoins il était important de souligner qu'elle ne s'était pas non plus dégradée : les deux jeunes gens avaient pris l'habitude de se saluer le matin et le soir. Les voir s'échanger des paroles le reste du temps demeurait tout de même assez rare. Hermione avait pris conscience que la présence du blond ne l'exaspérait plus, elle avait appris à cohabiter avec cet énergumène aux intentions douteuses. Évidemment la Gryffondor ne voulait pas s'avancer à penser qu'un jour leur haine respective se transformerait en amitié mais elle était plutôt confiante quant à l'évolution de leurs rapports.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la jeune femme était assise sur son lit à fixer un point dans le vide. Son cerveau était en surchauffe. Ce point qu'elle mitraillait n'était autre que la serrure de l'immense armoire. Le meuble était devenu une réelle obsession, une obsession croissante qu'elle ne parvenait pas à freiner. La curiosité qui la hantait lui dévorait son semblant de vie, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'ouvrir ce bout de ferraille blanche. Le temps semblait passer à une vitesse folle. A force de fixer le meuble, une légère douleur s'était propagée dans ses pupilles. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux pendant un instant. Elle n'était même plus en état de réfléchir. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa droite et découvrit un Malefoy à moitié endormi. Hermione avait besoin de son aide et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir, quitte à réveiller un serpent mal luné.

La sorcière se redressa, se leva et s'approcha du lit de son colocataire. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et tenta d'attirer doucement son attention. Elle commença par toussoter délicatement et, voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, plus bruyamment. Le blond débuta une série de grognement avant de comprendre que son sommeil venait d'être dérangé par son ancienne ennemie.

« Granger. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit-il plutôt calmement.

\- J'ai absolument besoin de toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien toute seule en général.

\- Malefoy il s'agit de l'armoire ! Il faut absolument que je parvienne à l'ouvrir. C'est primordiale. Je sens que quelque chose d'important est caché à l'intérieur, quelque chose que nous ne devons sûrement pas découvrir.

\- Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Potter et Weasmoche ma pauvre Granger. Rend toi à l'évidence, il n'y a rien de secret dans cette armoire sinon pourquoi serait-elle placée dans la pièce où nous logeons ? Cesse de voir le mal partout.

\- Mais… tu ne comprends pas ! Aide moi, rétorqua la jeune femme sur un air presque suppliant.

\- Laisse moi y réfléchir deux secondes. Humm... Non !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'étais sur le point de dormir et que je ne suis pas d'humeur à aider les Sang-de-Bourbe aujourd'hui. Estime toi heureuse de ne pas avoir subit ma colère.

\- Tu n'as jamais été d'humeur à aider les nés moldus…

\- Exact ! » Répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Hermione reprit place sur son lit pour oublier le bref dialogue qu'elle avait entretenu avec le jeune homme têtu. Elle considéra cette tentative comme un échec. Elle devrait donc se débrouiller seule et reprendrait ses recherches le lendemain matin. Le désespoir commença à l'envahir, elle savait qu'elle devrait se montrer patiente à l'avenir mais la frustration qu'elle ressentait à ce moment même semblait être la plus cruelle des tortures.

Dépitée elle prit un bouquin afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Elle pensait que la lecture l'aiderait à s'aventurer dans un autre monde, un monde où cette quarantaine n'existait pas. Elle se sentit soulagée dès l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur les premières pages, les mots lui apportant immédiatement un sentiment de paix. Le jeune sorcière ressortit cependant rapidement de cet état de sérénité. Son colocataire à présent réveillé s'amusait à perturber sa lecture en faisant léviter son précieux manuscrit.

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter le jeune Serpentard qui prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner sa proie.

« Malefoy ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Hurla la Gryffondor, le visage virant au rouge.

\- Tu m'as réveillé, tu dois en payer les conséquences. Tant pis pour toi ma chère Granger, répondit-il en clignant de l'œil.

\- Fais comme tout le monde et rendors-toi bon sang !

\- Non, trop tard. Je m'ennuie à présent et je ne te cache pas que t'agacer reste un de mes passe temps préférés.

\- Tu es insupportable !

\- C'est possible. Allez Granger, détend toi.

\- Fiche moi la paix Malefoy !

\- Non, comme je te l'ai dis je m'ennuie et tu vas m'aider à me distraire un peu.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu m'aider à ouvrir l'armoire alors reste tranquille.

\- Laisse moi réfléchir. J'ai le choix entre trouver une solution afin d'ouvrir un meuble banal et sans intérêt ou alors passer le temps à t'énerver...Hum je pense avoir choisi.

\- Malefoy ! Cria la jeune sorcière, exaspérée.

\- Allez Granger, montre moi ton livre, que je rigole un peu.

\- Hors de question. Occupe toi autrement ! Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu as honte de ton bouquin ? Répondit le blond en s'approchant dangereusement de la Gryffondor.

\- Non, absolument pas. Cependant tu n'y comprendrais rien.

\- Tu insinues que je suis bête ?

\- Non, juste fermé d'esprit.

\- Moi ? Fermé d'esprit ? Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Hermione continua de parcourir le livre tandis que le blond se rallongeait, non peu fier de ses actes. Le calme et la paix furent de courte durée, la voix de Malefoy brisant de nouveau le silence.

« Wingardium Leviosa »

La brune n'eut pas le temps de réagir à la formule magique et vit son livre disparaître pour atterrir dans les mains de son colocataire. Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur le lit du concerné dans le but de lui reprendre un de ses biens les plus précieux.

« Tu vas tout de suite me le rendre Malefoy ! Rugit la sorcière, lasse de ce petit jeu.

\- Voyons voir... »

Malefoy consulta alors le manuscrit. Il ne semblait pas comprendre un seul mot, comme s'il était en train de lire du Fourchelangue.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce livre ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Qui est ce Shakapirk ?

\- Il s'appelle Shakespeare et c'est un très grand dramaturge anglais ! Ricana-t-elle, surprise de l'ignorance du jeune homme.

\- Il était à Poudlard ? Dans quelle maison ? Probablement Gryffondor vu la niaiserie de ses écrits.

\- Il n'était pas à Poudlard Malefoy. Ce n'était pas un sorcier. Il était moldu, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce génie.

\- Un moldu ? Je comprends mieux maintenant.

\- Tu es content ? Tu as vu le livre, maintenant rends le moi.

\- Encore quelques petites secondes Grangie. »

Hermione attendit que le Serpentard finisse l'exploration de son bouquin.Elle pouvait apercevoir, de temps en temps, des petits sourires se dessiner au coin de sa bouche. Une lueur d'espoir se manifesta dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Peut être que Malefoy apprécierait l'écriture moldu, peut être reconnaîtrait-il enfin le talent que pouvait avoir les non-sorciers.

« Alors ? Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Et je peux te confirmer que ce livre est nul. Sérieusement Granger comment peux-tu lire de telles bêtises ? Ce Roméo m'a tout l'air d'un être niais et fragile à souhait !

\- N'importe quoi ! Roméo est un garçon courageux et vaillant ! Tu n'y connais rien.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Écoute moi ça :

« _Voilà telle est la transgression d'Amour_

 _Car mes peines d'Amour pèsent lourd sur mon cœur_

 _Et tu vas les grandir en les pressant encore_

 _Avec les tiennes car cet amour que tu me montres_

 _Ajoute plus de peine encore à mon trop de peines »_

\- Reconnaît que c'est minable quand même. En plus ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

\- Ça veut dire quelque chose Malefoy, c'est du vieil anglais. Il faut simplement apprendre à lire entre les lignes.

\- De toute façon les écrits moldus ne m'intéressent pas. Quand je pense que j'ai usé de mes pouvoirs magiques pour ce Shakaspir !

\- Shakespeare Malefoy ! »

Hermione resta interdite pendant quelques secondes. Malefoy avait réussi à faire léviter son livre sans même qu'elle n'entende le moindre son provenir de sa voix. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Euh Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle tout en rejoignant son propre lit.

\- Quoi ? La récréation est fini Granger, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

\- Avant ça je voudrais savoir comment tu as réussi à faire léviter mon livre sans prononcer la formule ?

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des sortilèges informulés Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais nous ne sommes pas censés pouvoir les utiliser avant la sixième année !

 _-_ Nous sommes en sixième année Granger.

\- Oui mais nous ne sommes qu'au mois de novembre et aucun professeur ne nous les a encore enseignés ! Comment as-tu fais ?

\- Mon père m'a appris cet été et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ceci est important.

\- C'est très important ! Cela signifie que tu as déjà atteint une certaine maturité pour pouvoir maîtriser ce genre de sortilège. Il faut une immense force mentale et une immense concentration afin de parvenir à jeter ces sorts.

\- Je suis donc un être exceptionnel ! Mais tu ne m'apprends rien Granger, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais comment ouvrir l'armoire !

\- Ravi de le savoir, amuse toi bien.

\- Non non non ! J'ai réellement besoin de toi Malefoy ! Tu es le seul dans cette pièce à pouvoir utiliser les sortilèges informulés.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un simple sortilège informulé serait capable de l'ouvrir ? Tu rêves Granger, ce serait trop facile.

\- Eh bien non ! Personne ne sait que tu es capable de les maîtriser ! Pomfresh ne s'en doute sûrement pas et c'est pour ça qu'elle a placé l'armoire avec nous ! Parce qu'elle pensait que nous serions impuissants face à cet énigme.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu pars un peu loin ? C'est simplement une armoire blanche un peu poussiéreuse.

\- Ouvre la Malefoy ! S'il te plaît.

\- C'est bon je vais l'ouvrir, mais seulement pour te prouver que tu as tord. »

Hermione s'assit à côté du meuble blanc suivit de prés par le jeune blond. Elle le regarda persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas déçue de leur future découverte. Malefoy ferma les yeux et tenta de lancer le sortilège, en vain.

\- Ça ne marche pas, dit-il, prêt à se relever.

\- Essaye encore ! Concentre toi. »

A la grande surprise de la brune, le Serpentard obéit. Il se rassit en tailleur et planta son regard sur l'armoire. Ses iris polaires mitraillaient littéralement le meuble qui lui faisait face. La jeune femme, quant à elle, ne détournait pas son regard de la serrure, Malefoy était sur la bonne voie, elle en était certaine.

Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, pourtant aucun changement n'avait été noté. Hermione commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle entendit tout à coup un grincement en provenance du verrou.

Malefoy avait réussit, l'armoire était enfin ouverte. La Gryffondor fut prise par l'envie de serrer le sorcier dans ses bras mais se ravisa aussitôt. Elle le remercia de vive voix et entama l'exploration du meuble. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les étagères si bien que la jeune femme ne pu se retenir de tousser.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? Demanda Malefoy qui s'était retiré un peu plus loin.

\- Non, je ne vois rien. Il y a tellement de poussière.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit Granger ! Cet armoire est totalement inuti….

\- Malefoy ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Hermione prit le petit objet dans sa main et le sortit de l'armoire. Elle souffla sur l'artefact sali et le retourna pour l'examiner. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Elle tenait dans ses mains une humble fiole identique à celle qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'infirmerie plus tôt ce mois-ci. Elle s'attendait donc à y découvrir l'inscription latine « Sanguinum Morbo » mais ce qu'elle vit la fit presque tomber à la renverse.

On pouvait y lire « Albus Dumbledore ».

 _Tadaaaaam_

 _Et là vous vous dîtes « WTF ? » Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous allez avoir des réponses !_

 _J'espère que le moment Dramione vous a plus ! Bon j'avoue que Roméo & Juliette ça peut paraître niais mais j'avais envie ! Au pire vous avez pas le choix ) _

_On se retrouve pour la chapitre 15 !_

 _Bisous bisous._


	15. Chapter 15 Sanguinum Morbo

_Chapitre 15 !_

 _Voici un chapitre toujours centré sur le Dramione ! Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira car je l'aime beaucoup !_

 _On avance dans l'histoire et vous aurez dans ce chapitre des réponses !:)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

« Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas, dit Drago en voyant la mine surprise de sa colocataire.

\- Je pense qu'on est deux Malefoy…

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte que mes efforts n'ont strictement servi à rien. Tu m'en dois une Granger.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Cette découverte va peut être changer la donne ! »

Que Granger était naïve. Elle avait réellement l'air de penser que cette fiole minuscule était sur le point de changer leur vie. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette petite pièce dépourvue de vie et il était normal qu'une telle trouvaille puisse la rendre dans un état d'euphorie.

« Tu as vraiment passé trop de temps avec Weasmoche et Potter, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air hautain.

\- Appelle les par leur prénom bon sang, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tu rêves. »

Les appeler par leur prénom...n'importe quoi. Jamais Drago Malefoy ne s'abaisserait à cela. Le Serpentard se dirigea vers sa couche, ferma délicatement les yeux et tenta de se reposer. Il avait tout de même puisé dans toute son énergie quand il avait pratiqué le sortilège informulé. Et tout ça pour trouver un bout de verre. Que la vie était injuste. Le garçon était confortablement installé dans son lit lorsqu'il sentit la présence de la Gryffondor le déranger.

« Retourne dans ton lit, grogna-t-il doucement.

\- Non, il faut qu'on en parle ! »

Drago tourna le dos à son interlocutrice et fit semblant de dormir afin de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Sa petite manigance eut l'air de fonctionner jusqu'au moment où il se sentit violemment secoué. Le petit bout de femme à ses côtés ne voulait visiblement pas lâcher l'affaire. Le sorcier se retourna et fit mine d'écouter la jeune fille.

« Il faut donc qu'on en parle, redit-elle, fière d'avoir réussi à capter l'attention du blond.

\- Mais parler de quoi ?

\- De ce qui vient de se passer !

\- Écoute Granger, pour l'instant la seule chose incroyable qui est en train de se passer c'est le fait que tu sois dans mon lit. Je comprends que ça te plaise et que tu ressentes le besoin d'en parler mais tout de même !

\- Sois sérieux, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je parle de la fiole Malefoy, la fiole !

\- Ah oui, le bout de verre.

\- C'est exactement la même que celle que j'ai pu voir dans l'infirmerie et je pense sérieusement qu'il pourrait exister un lien entre les de…

\- Pardon ? »

Drago sursauta lorsque la jeune femme prononça sa phrase. Quelle autre fiole ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

« Oui, j'en ai trouvé une autre ce mois-ci à l'infirmerie, identique à celle-ci.

\- Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé ! Répondit-il ironiquement.

\- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'en parler. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que le contenu de la fiole représentait un projet qu'elle partageait avec Mme Chourave.

\- Comment était-elle ? Demanda-t-il subitement intéressé par leur découverte.

\- Assez sereine, même si elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Je ne te parle pas de Pomfresh, je te parle de la fiole ! Comment était-elle ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dis elle était identique à celle-ci ! La seule différence c'est qu'elle contenait un liquide de couleur pourpre. »

Le Serpentard n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses. Certes, Granger était loin d'être sa meilleure amie mais elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle avait trouvait quelque chose d'étrange. Le plus étonnant demeurait tout de même le fait qu'elle n'ait pas chercher à savoir ce que contenait la fiole.

« De toute façon, ces histoires de fioles sont sûrement sans intérêt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ma parole !

\- Je suis simplement réaliste Granger. Tente de l'être un peu, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Oh mais oui, c'est vrai que Monsieur Drago Malefoy est un être parfait !

\- Merci de l'admettre Grangie »Répliqua-t-il tout sourire.

Dépitée par cet échange, Granger alla se réfugier dans son propre lit, laissant enfin Drago tranquille. Le jeune sorcier était fier de sa répartie. Il appréciait de plus en plus les conversations qu'il pouvait avoir avec la brune même si cette dernière se montrait régulièrement insupportable. Drago prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à leurs joutes verbales. De plus, la voir tous les jours ne l'énervait plus. Il aimait même observer sa routine matinale. Lorsqu'elle se levait, la sorcière se dirigeait directement dans la salle de bain. Elle se lavait et le jeune homme pouvait entendre des sifflements s'échapper de la douche. Une fois propre, la Gryffondor épongeait ses cheveux dans une serviette. Elle les laissait sécher naturellement et s'allongeait dans son lit, son fameux livre entre les mains, en attendant l'arrivée du repas. Drago ne supportait pas que ses pensées le trahissent ainsi. Il aurait aimé se mettre des claques, mais même si Granger était autoritaire et agaçante, ses gestes quotidiens adoucissaient l'atmosphère.

Le jeune homme tenta un regard vers sa colocataire. Cette dernière était allongée sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son coussin blanc. D'une certaine manière, Drago se sentit légèrement coupable. C'était à cause de sa mauvaise foi qu'elle avait réagi comme cela. Peut être aurait-il du se montrer plus intéressé.

« Cesse de faire la tête Granger, c'est pas comme si le vieux fou avait lui aussi fait des crises d'angoisse. »

La Gryffondor leva immédiatement la tête, sourit à pleines dents et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit de Drago.

« Granger, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur un point. Mon lit n'est pas un QG, d'accord ?

\- Malefoy, tu es un génie !

\- Ça c'est pas nouveau, où vas-tu ? »

La sorcière s'était levée pour se diriger vers l'armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et reprit le petit objet. C'est avec de l'espoir plein les yeux qu'elle retourna vers son acolyte.

« Mais bien sûr ! Regarde ça, dit-elle en lui montrant la fameuse fiole.

\- Encore ce bout de verre…

\- Regarde attentivement. Il n'y a rien qui te saute aux yeux ? »

Drago observa attentivement le petit flacon. Le verre était impeccable mais une petite trace pourpre était dessinée.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non et je n'ai pas franchement envie de le savoir, répondit-il, presque dégoûté.

\- C'est du sang, du sang séché. Tu te rends compte ! Tout s'explique.

\- Pomfresh n'est pas douée pour la vaisselle ? C'est ça ton explication ? Ricana le blond qui ne comprenait pas où Granger voulait en venir.

\- Mais non ! Ce sang, c'était celui de Dumbledore !

\- D'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec nous ?

\- Le rapport c'est que Dumbledore était malade, tout comme nous ! Tu te souviens de la prise de sang que nous avons dû avoir en arrivant dans cette quarantaine ? Notre sang a sûrement dû se retrouver dans une fiole comme celle-ci.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Drago, assez perplexe concernant les hypothèses de la jeune fille.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'avais trouvé une fiole couleur pourpre dans l'infirmerie ce mois-ci. Mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dis c'est que sur le flacon il y avait une étiquette. La même étiquette que sur cette fiole. Mais l'inscription était différente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ?

\- Sanguinum Morbo.

\- Et ?

\- Ça veut dire « Maladie de sang » en latin. Notre maladie Malefoy, elle est due au sang. Nos crises d'angoisse sont provoquées à cause d'une infection qui se trouve dans notre sang. Mais oui, tout s'explique !

\- Mon sang ? Tu es en train de dire que mon sang pur est infecté par je-ne-sais-quoi ?

\- Oui et le mien aussi, merci de t'en inquiéter.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Répondit Drago, ignorant la remarque de sa colocataire, je m'en serais souvenu si quelque chose avait infecté mon sang !

\- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Nous avons été infectés mais nous n'avons aucun souvenir de cela. »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son sang si pur avait été sali. Il ne valait plus rien. Le jeune homme était à présent dans un état de choc sans nom. Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se souvenir d'une telle chose.

« On doit s'en souvenir bordel ! Mon sang ne PEUT PAS être infecté ! Il est bien trop précieux pour cela !

\- Cesse de penser à ton sang pur Malefoy ! On se sait pas quel est le virus qui traîne dans nos veines. Peut être qu'il peut causer notre mort. Il faut parler à Dumbledore.

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne pense pas à mon sang ? Le tien est peut être souillé depuis ta naissance mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! »

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses poings se serrèrent. Le sorcier comprit alors qu'il était allé trop loin. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité mais il se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa bouche.

« Ce vieux fou nous doit une explication ! On doit sortir d'ici ! Tout de suite, dit-il plus énervé que jamais.

\- Calme toi. Souviens toi qu'une crise d'angoisse peut se déclencher lorsque nous ressentons des émotions trop fortes. On ne peut plus prendre ce risque désormais. »

Granger avait raison. S'énerver n'aurait servi à rien si ce n'est de succomber à une crise. Cependant il était primordial d'avoir un entretien avec Dumbledore et la seule solution pour que cela arrive était de s'échapper de cette pièce. Ils devaient fuir.

« On doit s'en aller, dit-il.

\- Attends, tu es réellement sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'échappe ?

\- Oui. On doit impérativement sortir de ce trou à rat ! Il faut que Dumbledore nous dise la vérité et il est hors de question que j'attende encore plusieurs semaines pour la connaître. »

Drago voyait bien que la jeune femme avait également besoin de réponses. Il sentait qu'elle voulait aussi s'enfuir.

« Tu es partante ? » Demanda-t-il soucieux.

Le brune hésita quelques minutes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles et de claquer des dents. Drago savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup. Granger avait toujours été une personne modèle, prête à tout pour respecter le règlement.

« Granger ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait avoir de gros ennuis.

\- On a déjà de gros ennuis, c'est notre santé qui est en jeu voire notre vie. Réfléchis Granger. Et puis Weasmoche et Potter t'ont déjà embarquée dans des situations pires que celle-là. »

Drago su immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste. Un léger soupir s'échappa de la bouche de la sorcière, signe qu'elle allait reconsidérer la question.

« Tu as raison...mais nous devons impérativement établir un plan. On ne peut pas s'échapper comme ça.

\- On pourrait très bien forcer la porte et se tirer. Ni vu ni connu.

\- Tu as de l'espoir Malefoy, dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire, le but c'est de ne pas se faire prendre.

\- Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aurait-elle une meilleure idée ?

\- Pas encore mais je suis persuadée que nous trouverons une solution si nous nous mettons au travail. Je propose de commencer lorsque Pomfresh nous aura apporté notre dîner.

\- Très bien. »

Le Serpentard attendit impatiemment l'arrivée du repas. Il voulait à tout prix s'évader de cet endroit minable. Il guettait la porte avec une attention minutieuse. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit tourner la poignée de la porte. L'infirmière déposa le plateau repas sur une petite table et s'en alla sans prononcer un mot.

« Maintenant. » Dit Drago sur un ton autoritaire.

Granger avait prit la méchante habitude de s'installer sur le lit de Drago. Ce dernier ne releva pas l'attitude de sa colocataire et se contenta d'écouter son plan.

« Il faut que nous partions demain matin. Très tôt, proposa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas partir cette nuit ?

\- Parce que Pomfresh doit déjà s'être préparée à l'idée que nous allions fuir. Les criminels s'en vont toujours la nuit. Nous ne devons surtout pas nous faire avoir. Nous devons partir vers 5h30 du matin. Tout le monde sera encore endormi y compris Pomfresh.

\- Je vois mais comment allons nous nous tirer d'ici ?

\- C'est là que tu rentres en jeu. La porte est fermée à clef. Et nous n'entendons jamais Pomfresh utiliser une clef ou bien un sort. Ce qui signifie qu'elle utilise un sort informulé afin d'ouvrir la porte. Elle ne se doute toujours pas que tu es capable de les maîtriser donc c'est parfait !

\- D'accord. Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite nous allons devoir être extrêmement prudents et discrets. Dumbledore a sûrement dû installer une séries de pièges que nous allons devoir éviter. »

Les deux adolescents continuèrent d'élaborer leur plan jusqu'à ce que la fatigue prenne possession de leur esprit. Les yeux des deux adolescents se fermèrent en même temps et ils s'endormirent l'un à coté de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte.

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _Maintenant vous savez que la maladie n'est pas d'origine mentale !_

 _Et puis la relation entre les deux s'améliore ! haha_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


	16. Chapter 16 Evasion

_Bonjouuur._

 _Voici ENIN le chapitre 16. Je sais, j'ai mis 28 ans à l'écrire mais il est là._

 _J'espère qu'ils vous plaira, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

 _Bonne lecture._

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se réveilla instinctivement grâce à son horloge interne. Elle se redressa et frotta ses paupières encore lourdes. Elle pencha ensuite sa tête et découvrit son colocataire endormi à ses côtés. Elle se souvint alors de leur plan : s'échapper de cet endroit.

Malefoy ne semblait pas franchement préoccupé par leur évasion et il était clair qu'il vagabondait encore aux pays des rêves. Hermione devait impérativement le réveiller. Il était l'heure. Elle secoua légèrement l'épaule de son acolyte pour ne pas le brusquer et répéta son nom à plusieurs reprises. Les paupières du jeune homme se relevèrent et un sentiment d'incompréhension totale se dessina sur son visage laiteux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la Gryffondor à ses côtés. Il serra machinalement les dents et cracha :

« Tu n'as tout de même pas dormi à côté de moi Granger ? »

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux aux ciel, lasse des réactions excessives du Serpentard, et chuchota :

« Si. Je me suis endormie à côté de toi mais ce n'est pas le problème Malefoy. J'ai essayé d'être sympa et de te réveiller doucement parce que je te rappelle que nous sommes censés nous enfuir de cet endroit. Mais toi tu préfères jouer au petit sang pur inquiet d'avoir effleuré un petit monstre né moldu. Grandis un peu, lève-toi, prends quelques affaires et on s'en va ! »

Elle entendit Malefoy pousser une série de grognements mais n'y prêta pas attention. Cette histoire de Sanguinum Morbo l'avait perturbé toute la nuit. Elle n'avait cessé d'y penser encore et encore. Il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les enfantillages du blond.

Hermione attendit que le Serpentard soit prêt et ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers l'immense porte en acier. Elle intima au jeune homme de déverrouiller la serrure grâce à un sortilège informulé. Malefoy comprit et se concentra afin de réussir sa mission. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent plongés dans une pièce dépourvue de lumière. L'obscurité remplissait l'intégralité de la pièce si bien qu'Hermione se demanda s'il était vraiment nécessaire d'ouvrir les yeux. Hermione chuchota un « lumos » et une petite boule de lumière s'intensifia petit à petit au bout de sa baguette. Soudain la petite boule de lumière s'éteignit sans raison. La sorcière resta bouche-bée. Pourquoi le sortilège ne fonctionnait-il pas ?

« N'utilise pas Lumos, Granger, dit Malefoy, sûr de lui.

\- C'est toi qui a annulé le sort ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu étais sur le point de foutre toute la mission en l'air. Ne me remercie pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais on ne voit strictement rien ! Comment veux tu arriver à l'échelle si nous n'avons pas de quoi nous éclairer ?

\- Granger Granger Granger. Décidemment il faut tout t'expliquer. Lorsque tu as enclenché le sortilège de lumière j'ai apperçu des Noxclans.

\- Des Noxclans ?

\- Ce sont des petites créatures semblables à des rats. Les Noxclans vivent dans l'obscurité la plus complète et sont extrêmement sensibles à la lumière. S'ils aperçoivent ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle ils poussent un cri perçant susceptible de faire saigner les oreilles de quiconque. De plus, si ces petites bêtes crient, tu peux dire adieu à ton évasion car nous seront tout de suite démasqués. Et je te vois venir Granger, dit-il en devinant la question de sa partenaire, les Noxclans sont sourds, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'intensité de leur cri. De plus, ils ne nous entendent pas. J'ai arrêté ton sortilège à temps on dirait.

\- Mais, lors de notre arrivée Pomfresh a utilisé Lumos pourtant je n'ai vu aucun Noxclans. Et puis comment tu connais ces créatures alors que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

\- Pomfresh et Dumbledore ont sûrement eu l'idée de placer les Noxclans durant la nuit. Ils savaient que tôt au tard on voudrait se tirer d'ici. Et ils savaient que ce serait durant la nuit. Ou le matin à 5h30, appelle ça comme tu voudras. Je connais les Noxclans. Cherche pas plus loin Granger. Tu n'as pas vraiment cru que je te dévoilerais tous mes secrets en si peu de temps ?

\- Donc tu comptes me dévoiler tous tes secrets un jour ? Répondit la Gryffondor, un sourire en coin même si elle savait que Malefoy ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Oh tais-toi Granger. »

Hermione savait que la sombre pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était grande, très grande. De plus, elle avait peur de toucher par mégarde un Noxclan. Ce dernier crierait et avertirait directement Pomfresh. De plus elle n'avait pas envie de blesser ces créatures.

« Malefoy, marche moins vite. Imagine que tu touches un Noxclan, la mission tomberait à l'eau.

\- Les Noxclans se déplacent sur les murs. Ils ne touchent jamais le sol pour éviter de se faire dévorer par d'autres créatures. Le cycle de la vie, tu en as entendu parler Granger ?

\- Oui Malefoy. J'en ai entendu parler, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton agacé. Mais lorsqu'ils vivent en extérieur, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de toucher le sol non ? Demanda la sorcière, presque certaine d'avoir cloué le bec du Serpentard.

\- Ils vivent en forêt. Dans la forêt il y a des arbres Granger, je te laisse deviner la suite ou dois-je t'expliquer qu'ils rampent sur les troncs afin d'éviter le sol ? »

Qu'est que Malefoy pouvait être agaçant. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour avoir envie de lui en coller une. Sa voix hautaine suffisait à elle seule à énerver la brune. A cet instant précis, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la claque qu'elle lui avait infligé en troisième année. Ce souvenir exquis donna à Hermione la force de continuer son périple avec le Prince des Serpentards.

La sorcière n'avait cependant aucune idée d'où se trouvait l'échelle. Cette dernière pouvait être n'importe où. De plus, Hermione ne sentait plus la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés. Il avait dû prendre une autre direction sans s'en rendre compte. La pièce dans laquelle les deux sorciers se trouvaient étaient grande mais pas gigantesque. Il serait facile de retrouver le blond cependant il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils se dispersent trop souvent. Hermione prit la décision de chuchoter le nom de son acolyte pour qu'il la repère. Elle savait que les Noxclans ne l'entendraient pas mais il fallait tout de même faire attention à ne pas attirer Pomfresh.

« Malefoy, Malefoy, où es tu bon sang ?

\- A l'échelle, rétorqua-t-il, non peu fier.

\- Quoi ? Malefoy ! Je sais qu'on n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler des amis, mais on est censés faire équipe sur ce coup ! Répondit Hermione, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Reste où tu es Granger, j'arrive.

\- Non ! Toi restes à ta place. Je te signale que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je vais trouver l'échelle. Tu n'as qu'à parler et….

\- Je te trouverai grâce au son de ta voix ? »

Malefoy se trouvait à présent à côté de la jeune femme. Il n'avait mis que quelques secondes à la retrouver. L'échelle devait donc être à proximité, pas la peine de lui décerner une médaille.

« Granger, tu es tellement prévisible. Bon allons-y, remontons cette trappe et exigeons des explications au vieux fou.

\- Oui, allons-y. Passe devant, je te suis.

\- Tu vas encore te perdre, ricana le blond.

\- C'est toi qui t'es égaré je te rappelle, rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

\- Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ? »

Hermione eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main glaciale attrapa la sienne. Drago Malefoy était en train de tenir la main d'une née moldue. C'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

« Attention, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te salisses, annonça la sorcière sur un ton plus que sarcastique.

\- Oh Granger, je sais que tu es toute émoustillée mais ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ce ton. Tu t'en remettras. Quoique peut être pas. C'est vrai, tu dois certainement te considérer comme chanceuse.

\- Drago Malefoy me tient la main, je peux mourir en paix.

\- Tu vois, tu l'admets.

\- Tu as vraiment un ego surdimensionné. C'est affolant. »

Les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils étaient arrêtés aux pieds de l'échelle, leurs mains toujours enlacées. Mal à l'aise, Hermione lâcha rapidement la main de Malefoy et escalada l'échelle, suivie de prés par ce dernier. La jeune sorcière n'avait aucune idée du chemin parcouru jusque là ni de celui qu'il leur restait encore à faire. Pas un seul rai de lumière ne filtrait à travers la trappe.

« Aie ! s'écria-t-elle en en se cognant violemment la tête.

\- Granger, parle moins fort ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ?

\- Chut ! Drago, murmura-t-elle avec excitation, on y est ! Je suis juste en dessous de la trappe!

\- On en est pas encore à s'appeler par nos prénoms Granger, hissa-t-il les dents serrées tout en roulant les yeux vers le ciel, excédé que la jeune femme lui demande de se taire alors qu'elle venait de provoquer un capharnaüm.

Sentant l'échelle grincer sous leur poids, Hermione posa ses paumes contre la trappe et poussa fermement. En vain.

« Alohomora, souffla la sorcière.

\- Alors tu as réussi ? »

La Gryffondor espéra que le sort fonctionnerait. L'échelle commençait à couiner furieusement et Malefoy n'aurait pas le temps de se concentrer afin de pratiquer un sortilège informulé. Le désespoir commençait à prendre possession de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle entendit finalement un déclic. Hermione tenta de nouveau de surélever la trappe, cette fois avec succès.. Le sortilège avait fonctionné. Pomfresh avait dû penser qu'ils ne survivraient pas à l'épreuve des Noxclans et qu'il était donc inutile de compliquer cette tâche.

Hermione écouta pendant quelques secondes, s'assurant que tout était silencieux puis repoussa complètement la trappe. Le bureau de Pomfresh était baignée d'une étrange lumière bleutée. Elle s'extirpa avec agilité. Se redressant, elle aperçut au loin la pleine lune à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres ornant le bureau de l'infirmière. Hermione inspira avec un plaisir non dissimulé sa première grande bouffée d'air frais. L'atmosphère de la salle de quarantaine l'avait presque rendue claustrophobe. Elle se retourna pour voir où en était son partenaire.

« Referme correctement la trappe, ordonna la brune au Serpentard, Pomfresh ne doit pas se douter de quoique soit.

\- Voilà, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On trouve le vieux fou ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé.

\- Change de registre, tu veux bien ? Lui assena-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat joie ma parole. »

Hermione ignora la dernière réflexion du blond et prit les devants. Elle sortit délicatement du bureau de l'infirmière et inspecta si la voie était libre. Quelques élèves, pas plus de quatre, dormaient paisiblement dans les lits de l'infirmerie. Les deux adolescents devaient impérativement rester silencieux afin de ne pas les réveiller. Pomfresh, quant à elle, devait également dormir, ce qui facilitait leur tâche.

C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'Hermione traversa l'infirmerie pour atteindre la porte de sortie. Elle tourna la poignée, poussa doucement la porte et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place : Miss Teigne, la fidèle chatte de Rusard la fixait vicieusement de ses deux grands yeux jaunes.

« Allons-y ! »

Malefoy venait à son tour de sortir de l'infirmerie et ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de Miss Teigne.

« Malefoy, suis moi et cours ! chuchota nerveusement Hermione.

Les deux protagonistes se mirent à courir comme jamais ils n'avaient couru. Leurs pas les guidèrent le plus loin possible des miaulements de la chatte qui devenaient de plus en plus bruyants. Ils montèrent puis descendirent des centaines de marches sans vraiment savoir où se cacher. C'était la fin. Hermione avait le pressentiment qu'ils allaient se faire prendre. La Gryffondor ne voulait cependant pas abandonner. Ses yeux fusaient, examinant rapidement chaque recoin, afin de trouver une cachette adéquate.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ma belle ? » Retentit la voix de Rusard.

Le concierge et son chat se rapprochaient dangereusement des deux adolescents. Hermione semblait perdue et elle n'osait même pas regarder Malefoy. Elle s'arrêta dans un coin pour reprendre son souffle lorsque le blond lui attrapa fermement le bras.

« Suis-moi, je sais où aller. » affirma-t-il.

Hermione n'avait jamais autant monté de marches de sa vie, pourtant elle se rappelait avoir parcouru Poudlard un paquet de fois accompagnée de Ron et Harry. Malefoy, contrairement à la sorcière, ne semblait absolument pas fatigué. Il enjambait trois par trois les marches de pierres tel un guépard en chasse. Alors qu'ils pensaient avoir semé Rusard et Miss Teigne, les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte en bois. Hermione ne connaissait pas cette pièce.

Malefoy, quant à lui, prononça une formule magique inaudible et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la salle, elle fut surprise du nombre incalculable de bougies qui s'y trouvaient. Un camaïeu de jaune et d'orange illuminait la pièce, ce qui la rendait très chaleureuse. Un canapé poussiéreux avait été mis au fond de la pièce ainsi qu'une petite table basse. La jeune femme ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Elle avait pourtant lu et relu l'Histoire de Poudlard et aucune page ne décrivait une pièce entièrement éclairée de bougies.

« Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- C'est une pièce sur laquelle je suis tombé en Septembre dernier, déclara-t-il sobrement.

\- Pourquoi y avoir mis des bougies ?

\- Les bougies ont toujours été là. Mais d'habitude elles éclairent une couleur violette. C'est la première fois que je vois ce jaune-orangé inonder la pièce.

\- Les bougies changent de couleur ?

\- Faut croire.

-Je sais que vous êtes là bande de garnements ! Qui que vous soyez, vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper, hurla le concierge depuis le couloir.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, dit Hermione en s'adossant contre le mur, nous devons impérativement sortir d'ici sans nous faire prendre.

\- Granger…, avertit Drago à côté d'elle.

\- Sérieusement Malefoy. Nous devons agir avant que Pomfresh ne découvre que nous avons fuit la quarantaine, continua Hermione, sa voix montant dans les aigus sous la pression.

\- Granger ! Pressa de nouveau le blond, mais celle-ci l'ignora de plus belle.

\- Ecoute-moi bon sang ! Je suis en train d'essayer de nous faire sortir d'ici, mais tu n'es pas très coopér…

\- Grang… Oh et puis merde !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Malefoy s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Le jeune homme l'avait complètement prise au dépourvu. Le mur derrière elle l'empêchait de se dégager de son emprise. Le contact de leurs deux bouches était froid. Fatiguée, la jeune femme cessa de se débattre.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité. Hermione se surprit elle-même. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il s'arrête. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon avant Malefoy et elle trouvait le contact agréable. A sa frustration, il s'arracha brusquement de la Gryffondor aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé.

Le jeune homme semblait gêné et Hermione aurait pu jurer voir une pointe pourpre se dessiner sur ses joues. Elle était sur le point de l'incendier mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Calme tes ardeurs Granger. Tu parlais fort, Rusard t'aurait entendu, il fallait bien te faire taire. »

 _BIM, du LOVE._

 _Voilà pour le Chap 16 ! J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu._

 _Je vais essayer de publier le prochain plus rapidement !_

 _Bisous bisous._


End file.
